Lest we Forget: Rum for a Story
by ThatOneChickWhoWritesAlot
Summary: While at the beach, girl finds some old rum bottles tied together with an oddly familiar looking red bandana. But there's more then just sea water left in those bottles. There's a story, a story about a pirate long forgotten, but she's not done talkin yet
1. Boy In A Box

**Yay story time! Booo windows wordpad! Attempt to stick with me on this, kay? I don't own pirates but I did buy a ticket for both movies and I own the DVD of the Black Pearl-ness. Oh, and quite a few pictures of our loving Captain.**

Now you lot might think what I'm about to tell you is sheer dribble. A random thought spun out from a hot summer's day at the beach, but you'd be quite wrong. A few days ago while splashing in the waves of my hometown's beach, a random assortment of bottles began floating up to the shore. They seemed strange to me, odd something was holding them all together.

Before anyone else could see them, I snatched them out of the water and quickly shoved them into my beach bag. While I was running, I could have sworn something in the air changed. The ocean seemed brighter and the air felt cleaner. This I assumed to be my own childish thoughts.

After returning home and quickly telling my parents that after I showered that I would be going to bed, I snuck the bottles out of the bag.The thing in question that had been holding all my bottles together, a red bandana, was now tied around my hair. It was covered in small flecks of dried blood and was slowly rotting, but it kept my hair back in a loose pony-tail. Gently, I opened the first bottle and placed its contents in my lap. It was slightly stuck in a bottle shape, and smelled oddly of rum.

As I unfolded the papers, words began to appear across the top. It was neat, but seemed rushed. I was almost afraid to even touch the paper resting in my hands, it seemed old and worn by years at sea. Under the light of a slowly dyeing flashlight and the moon, I began reading the handwriting scrawled across the top: **Pirates of the Caribbean, By Annabell Cromwell.**

When I first saw it, I laughed out loud. Did someone go to all this trouble to get a fanfiction read? Once again, I felt that change. A loud clap of thunder burst outside my window. I decided to give this story a chance...

I was born to two loving parents on the Island of Japan. My father, a British noble, and my mother, an upper class Japanese woman, raised me for the first three years of my life in Japan. When my grandparents from both sides saw me, they were a little less then surprised. Two huge hazel eyes looked up at them from under a tuft of black mangled hair. I wasn't much back then, but to them, I was the world.

I hardly remember anything from our time there, cherry blossoms here, my mother's laugh while serving my father and herself tea there. Nothing seems to be strong enough to stick. Until the day we left. As my memory started improving, the only thoughts I have to show for it are sad ones. I can remember my mother crying as my father told her he was to be placed in the new American Colonies, and that she would have to leave her home to come with him. I had never seen her cry before or since then.

The strongest memory I have, is boarding a ship and waving good-bye to faces I still cannot name. Though I don't remember who they were, I remember the pain I felt leaving the family I would never know. Slowly, my mother began to adapt to life on the sea. My father knew she missed her home, which was why when they married he hadn't forced her back to England, but this was his job. He was to over sea the building of a new settlement. That which would someday, long after I had left, would become part of the town of Port Royal.

The years after our arrival weren't much. I began to take ballet, play piano, and slowly began to be taught the ways of a lady. The last was the most difficult. From the start, I was a tomboy. The moment I was set loose, the quicker I would be found with mud tangled in my black curls and grass stained along my once clean dress. My parents protested when I back sassed anyone in Japanese or yelled out something in English that anyone could understand.

But by the age of nine I had improved, to both my parents delight. I began to talk, dress, eat, and all around act like a proper lady. They even found me a proper young man to be married with, though he seemed stuck up to me. But this would once again all change in a short amount of time. The day my father took me to the docks to accompany him while he oversaw the placement of new cargo, is the day I went from Annabell to Annie.

"Now Annabell," My father said to me as he watched the large, questionable men unload box after box of items. " I want you to stick close to this ship, you just got over being sick and we don't want it coming back now do we?" I looked up at the ship, the name **Silver Dream** was painted in large letters across its side. My father was still wanting my answer when I finally came back from my dream.

"Yes father." I quickly replied as I turned and began my walk down the line of ships. My thoughts wandered to the books of pirates my nanny Mary would read to me just before bed. Drunken, gold hunting, blood lusting men that hid within ships to over take them. Some who hid in the bowls of the ship until it reached port. A shiver shot up my spine, I was only eleven feet from my father and I was already scaring myself.

After reaching a ship with a small wood in front of it, I watched a few men unload the last of a few boxes. I felt like my father would be proud, overseeing someone like he was only a few ships away. I looked down towards him but he was still busy with the ship I had left him at. Sighing, I turned my attention back to the cargo that lay before me. Only one man was left unloading a final box, he sat it down with a thud and whipped his brow.

"Ye best watch out little miss." He motioned at me with a kind but a few teeth lacking grin. "Ye never know wha's in these 'er boxes, savvy?" I smiled back and nodded. Yet I hadn't the slightest clue was this "savvy" was.

The man walked off and left me there with the mountain of items, all that seemed fit for a lone princess. I quickly looked about to be sure no one was watching me, then made my way over to a large box that had a few holes cut into it's side. I assumed some mythical beast lay sleeping within. A dragon, mermaid, anything I could think of could be in that box. I was to excited to pass up the "opportune moment".

Upon placing my ear against the box, I could hear breathing from within. I knew it! There was something alive in there! "Hello little one, my name is Annabell." I wasn't quite sure if what I was talking to could even be called little, but as a child we make these assumptions.

Smack! I jumped back from the box, whatever was in there wanted out. Quickly, and without thinking, I picked up a jewel incrusted sword that lay with the other items around the box and jammed it into the space between the lid and the top of the box itself.

A few jewels flew out from the handle as I used all the strength I had to pry open the lid. I heard a snap as part of the wood gave way. I stepped back as part of the box began to lift. It swayed and rocked until it flopped over on it's side, releasing the whatever that was inside.

"H-hello?" I said in a mousy tone, slowly moving to the other end of the opened box. " 'Ello to you too love." I gasped. A boy not much older then me, most likely twelve, was sprawled out among the wood shards from the box along with a few bottles of drink and bags that once carried food.

"Are you alright?" I ran next to him and propped his head up. There was a red bandana around his forehead that kept a few strands of messy black hair at bay, a plane white shirt that looked four sizes to large for his small frame, a normal pair of pants held up by a red and white sash, held up by said sash was a simple but dull looking sword. The boy smiled and nodded, he seemed to be enjoying this.

"What in the word are you meant to be?" He slowly began to stand, but fell right back down onto my lap. I assumed his food and drink had run out a while ago.

"Me?" He looked up at me with chocolate eyes full of question and wonder. "My dear! I am the Captain Jack Sparrow!" He shot his arm up to prove some point I must have been missing.

"Your far too short to be any kind of Captain." I said as he once again tried to lift himself up off the ground. This time he succeeded and sat cross legged before me, a sour expression on his face.

"Love, size doesn't matter." He said matter-a-factly. " I may be short and at loss for a ship but-" I cut him off there.

"What kind of Captain has no ship!" I yelled out. Jack simply smiled and grabbed one of my hands. "This Captain, savvy?" He patted my head and once again, attempted to walk off. Jack only got a few steps away before slipping on a rug haphazardly placed in his path.

I walked over to him and grabbed him by the hand, the proceed to drag him over to the small wood. There, he propped himself against a tree and waited for me to explain myself. Cooly he stared at me almost like he was trying to read me.

"Look here. I'll take you back to my house, get you all fed and what not. Then you can go on your way. Alright?" I told him, poking him in the chest and attempting to be intimidating. I only came up to his chin mind you.

"Now why would you want to do that? What would you gain by helping this pirate?" He said the last word with some kick to it, I think I was starting to grasp his point.

"Because, you'd die if I didn't. Then I would feel bad..savvy?" I hadn't spent fifteen minutes with the boy and he was starting to rub off on me already. I glared at him and crossed my arms in an attempt to prove my point. Jack laughed then finally commented back.

"Ye remind me of me mother. Right then, I accept your help...What was ye name again miss?" He leaned forward and smiled, stroking an imaginary beard as he moved.

"Annabell, Annabell Cromwell." I shoved my hand out at him and he took it, shaking it like the many times I had seen my father close a deal. "Wait here Jack, I'll be right back."

With that, I slipped out of the grove and ran back to my father. He saw me coming and waved. Time to start the act.

"Daddy..." I groaned. Holding my stomach to add more effect. "I think the bug is starting to come back. I'll just walk hom-" I stopped in order to make a lovely gagging noise.

My father looked me over, his hazel eyes reflecting in mine. Finally he responded. "Fine, but do stick to the shortest route. I don't want you going through the other end of town like last time." He raised an eyebrow, commenting on my last tomboy expression of dressing as a boy and escaping to the "darker" side of town. It wasn't anything like he had described it, a bit dirty but not any bad people that I could see. Just normal people like the maids and cooks that tended to our home.

"Yes father..." I smiled weakly and walked toward the path that leaded up to the main road, where Jack was waiting. A bright smile on his seemingly drunken face, almost proud. " Aww little Annie lied to Daddy to help a pirate!" He laughed the patted me on the head.

"ONCE AGAIN! YOU ARE FAR TO SHORT TO BE A CAPTAIN OR A PIRATE!" I barked, I hadn't done that in quite some time. For a moment Jack looked taken aback. Then he slipped his arm around my shoulders and started to walk towards the town square.

"I'm really starting to like you love." He said with a smile. "But yer attitude could use some..." He started waving his hands in the air as he looked for the correct word. Smile. "Improvement."

"But yer young, we have quite sometime to work on that. Now don't we?" We finally reached the center of town as Jack waited for me to lead the way. I pointed to the short route and then asked him a question.

"Jack?" He looked down and cocked an eyebrow. "How am I like your mother?" I was insisting to myself that we keep up conversation.

Jack smiled and looked up at the sky. With a wave of his hand he gave me an answer that I would later slap him for.  
"Me mother was a good lady. Ye act just like her. Best strumpet in the 'ole of Tortuga!" He smiled, I just stared.

"Jack?" I said once more. "What's a strumpet?" He stopped dead in his tracks then looked at me like I was kidding. I wasn't.

"That's the longer way, correct?" He pointed to the longer stretch of road that lead to my house. I nodded as he turned on his heal and directed the both of us in that direction.

"But Jack-." He put his finger to my lips then said: "Lass, you're gonna thank me for this."  
And so, on that day not only did I go from Annabell to Annie, I learned the facts of life from my new "Pirate" friend.

**Ah Jack is out to destroy the youth of America! Well review. Reviews help me write more and faster if ye like.**


	2. Of What to do with Pirate Guests

**More story yay! Grr, fanfiction was being a really mean web site to me! I kept trying to do something, and almost every page was an error! GAH! I don't own POTC, you lot know the drill**

Weeks past and I slowly began to grow use to Jack's...Jackness. I've tried to describe it many times over the years and that's the only way I've found that fully captures what it really is. He and I became good friends in no time flat, though sneaking about behind my parents back became a hard task. But it wasn't something I was willing to miss.

He showed me a side of my town I didn't know existed, the night side of it that I only ever witnessed from my window when sleep wouldn't come. I met people I would have never even considered a friend if it hadn't been for him. The young maid Morgan who tended to my mother and I became best of friends thanks to Jack.

During the day, Morgan would stay with me so much that Mother had her assigned to me. Mary my nanny, was to take Morgan's place. She was around the same age as Jack, with red hair like fire and gray eyes that longed for adventure. We never would have guessed we had so much in common.

Then almost every night, Jack would climb the rose ladder that led up to my window. He'd knock a few times to wake me up, or if that didn't work, he would let himself in. The small knife he kept in his boot would slip between the opening in my window and push up the latch. The first few times he did this took some getting use to. Its not common for people to be going in and out of your window around eleven at night.

As soon as he got me up, I'd follow him down the ladder and out into the garden. Thankfully it lead right to the maid's rooms. The window in question was Morgan's, so this was an easy task. Then, he'd take me out on the town, so to speak. I was quickly learning the ways of piracy thanks to him. I was rather good at the stealing part, but I would always give any money to Jack, who I worried about more then I would admit.

Since that first day I brought him back to my house, I wasn't quite sure what he was planning on doing now that he was here. After I fed him and gave him drink, I wasn't all that sure what to do with him. He walked around our dinning room, poking his hands in and out of draws and cabinets, and persisted to fiddle with whatever was laying within.

"Annie love," He motioned at me from across the room. "First piracy lesson. Come have a look see." I almost was afraid to ask what he was about to show me.

"Now see this?" He asked, pointing to my Mother's music box, a few rubies lined the rim of the pure white box. I nodded. "Those, are real rubies. Now these," He pointed to a grail that sat a few shelves above the music box. Around the lip sat three green emeralds, or so I though.

"Those, are glass. Ye can see by the way the light hits'm." Jack began doing this with almost every item in the dinning room, then slowly began moving around the house. Showing me things with a different eye, something normal to me was something new and useful to him.

Soon, we ended up in the maids quarters. Everyone was about the house, doing their daily business except Morgan. Her hair was pulled back in a loose knot, which seemed almost impossible with the thickness of her curls, she had on a simple green dress with an apron. She stopped her sewing and looked up. Her jaw dropped.

"MISS ANNABELL!" She jumped up and knocked the shirt she was mending from her hands. "What will ye parents think? Bringing home this...this.." She moved her arms franticly about while looking at Jack.

"Names Jack love. And I'm not a this, I'm a person. But from the looks of it, you might not get out enough to see people." He smirked and took a quick glance around the room to see if there was anything worth investigating.

Morgan's expression quickly changed from panic to anger. I was quickly forgotten. As soon as Jack felt her glare burning into him, he quickly pushed me in front of him.

"Now come on dear," He said still behind me. "Lets not fight in front of the girl. She's seen enough of your rash behavior! If I had half the mind, I'd walk down to the pub and find a woman who'd treat me right!" Jack said as he twisted around the room, pulling me along with him. I tried hard to stop the giggle growing in my throat. Morgan was less impressed.

"Boy, I don't know who ye think ye are, but you ain't got no right comin' round here and causing trouble!" She grabbed on to my arm and pulled me out of Jack's grasp. "And you have no right bothering the young Miss here! She's just a child after all!"

I felt out numbered for a moment upon realizing that I was truly the youngest in the room. But compared to Jack's personality, I was a full grown adult.

"Now see here, you got it backwards miss.."He looked at me for help but before I could answer, Morgan shot back.

"Its Morgan, Morgan Brown. But to you, its Ms. Brown." She stared him down, waiting for the next excuse.

"Well Morgan," Jack spat with complete ignorance of Morgan's last statement. " The young 'miss' here was just helpin' me. You see, I was in need of food and drink. And this kind lil' angle came to my help when I was in desperate need."

"You were in a box." I was finally able to get my fair share in. Morgan laughed and Jack looked a bit betrayed.

"You were trapped in a bloody box? This is rich. What in the world were ye doin' in a box?" She scoffed at him. But true to his nature, Jack quickly recovered.

"Actually, I was makin' a trip from Tortuga to this lovely spit of a town. Best to make a clean slate where no one knows you, or about your past." He smiled charmingly, I think Morgan's heart melted. This was the first but not the last time I would see Jack use his looks and poor upbringing for piety.

"It was horrid back in ole' Tortuga...Me mum didn't even pay any attention to me. Always off with her, 'gentleman callers'. I had to fend for meself. My good for nothing father.." Classic Jack pause. " He was nothing but a pirate. Me poor mum, just another of his woman left in the wake with a wee one to tend to."

I quickly saw Morgan's expression change from utter hate to a protective, motherly look. Once again I was forgotten, but not for long.

"I don't blame her, really I don't. She did what she had to do. But..all I really ever wanted was a mother to love and tend to me. So I left, she wouldn't have to worry about ole' Jack anymore. I stowed away in a empty cargo box, and in my last hours of desperation, this lil' darlin' saved me!"

Jack pulled me into a hug and began to fake sob onto my shoulder. Morgan rushed to his side, as I would see many women follow in our years together. She began to rub his back gently and in a warm tone began to speak to him again.

"You poor dear. That's horrid. Its a good thing indeed that the little Miss found you then." She soothingly cooed. Jack just nodded, face still down on my shoulder. I could have sworn a quiet laugh escaped his lips.

"Such a piety, where will ye stay?" Morgan asked as she leaned in close enough to Jack to smell what I could. A slight smell of rum stained his clothes and his hair smelled like the sea. An interesting combination at that, but it seemed to work magic on poor Morgan.

Jack lifted his head of my shoulder and looked up at her, his chocolate eyes looked like that of a puppies. "I don't know.." He lifted his hand to his hair and ruffled it slightly, it seemed out of nerves but it was just another "Jack Trick".

"Well we can't have you runnin' about, them's streets are mighty dangerous!" Morgan took a step closer to him so she was just a few inches away from his chest. I felt this was my time to intervene.

"He'll stay here for the night. Till he gets his baring." Jack smiled and Morgan's face flushed. Girl had no shame at times.

"Why thank you Annie, I knew I could count on ye." He once again patted my head like a dog. This was starting to get annoying. "My little, ever watchfully, angel."

Even at the age of nine, I was taken aback for a second. No one spoke to me like that ever, but I quickly reminded myself. Jack equals crazed pirate.

"Well I'm sure he'd be absolutely fine down here in the maid's quarters. Don't you Jack?" I was once again reminded of the conversation Jack and I had on the way up the hill to my home. There would be no new babies in this house if I had a say in it. He'd woo over all the bloody women in the house and lord knew that would be trouble.

"No. He's staying with me." This time both of them looked at me like I was daft. "I don't trust either of you in that sort of situation." I crossed my arms while Morgan gave me a look of shock, Jack on the other hand laughed.

"Well, it seems like the lass knows what she wants." Jack loosened himself from Morgan's grasp and took his place next to me. Morgan didn't exactly know what to say. I was the lady of the house, like Jack said before: Size doesn't matter, and she didn't want Jack to be caught. Once again to be tossed out on the "cold, hard, unforgiving streets."

"I suppose..BUT, just till the lad gets his bearings. Like ye said..." Jack and I both could hear the sting of disappointment in Morgan's voice, but he smiled and rapped his arms around both of us. "Ladies, I believe this is the start of a beautiful relationship, truly."

Its not an easy task hiding a pirate, even a miniature one. At dinner, Jack stayed in my room. I could hear things moving, something breaking. I cringed but my parents only seemed to notice the fact that I was slouching.

"Annabell," My mother spoke in her quite, lady like tone. "What's the matter dear? You seemed troubled. Your father said your sickness came back whiles you two were at the docks, is this true?"

I sat up quickly. "Yes mother. I looked for you but one of the maids informed me that you were out tending to your garden on the far corner of the lot. I didn't wish to bother you so Morgan made me some soup." The lie was prefect, I **had** talked to Morgan, she **had** helped me with a problem, and the food I gave Jack **was** consistent with the soup I was usually fixed when ill. Still, I felt my mother look at me for a moment longer then I would have hopped.

"You still look a bit pale dear. Maybe you should retire early tonight." She smiled softly down to me, I felt my stomach churn. "I'll ask Mary to tuck you in."

"No mother!" She looked at me for a moment, a look of shock played across her face. "Actually, I was hopping that Morgan could tend to me this evening...She told me she had a story she would like to tell me."

"Oh really?" She calmed slowly, as did my father. "What about?"

I smiled, looking up slightly toward my room. "A story about a pirate, a pirate named Jack."

**Well, that's it for the time being..Actually it might be for a while. My friends coming over tomorrow and you lot might have to wait it out. Review! Loves**


	3. Birthdays and Pirates

**Well, I'm taking this free amount of time to write. I don't own POTC. We all wished we did though, don't we?**

After my mother called Morgan to accompany me up to my room, she and I ran all the way up the stairs. She told me that she too had heard Jack's rummaging and had to lie to the other house keepers in order to keep him safe. Tell that boy one thing and he'd do the extreme opposite.

"Jack!" I yelled in a hushed tone as I pulled open my bed room door. There we found him, sitting on my bed going through jewelry box after jewelry box. "What do you think your doing! And what in the world was that breaking noise I heard down stairs?"

Slowly he lifted his head up from the mirror in my largest box and we could instantly tell he had been having fun. Random coins and bobbles were now laced in his hair along with necklace upon necklace draped from his neck. He had a few rings on but most we're to girly for his taste. A small, devilish smile spread along his lips.

"So you did hear that then? Though since it fell on the rug it might have been muffled...Oh well." He sat the box next to himself then jumped down off my bed. Sitting himself on the floor, he pulled out the rug in question that was now bunched up and covering something. The moment I saw part of the pink glass, my heart dropped.

It was a gift from my father on my last birthday, a beautifully crafted ballerina. Now, rather then being on pointe, she lied in ruin. Legs cracked, arm shattered, her tutu was just bits and pieces of pink glass scattered around in the red rug. The color of the rug only made matters worse because it looked like she had been mutilated.

Morgan gasped, Jack gave me a sheepish grin, the ballerina's once perfect blue eyes stared at me in shock and sadness. I fell down and started crying.

Morgan wasn't entirely sure what to do. Though she herself was a child, she didn't know how to tend to a situation like this after caring for my full grown mother and all. So, while I sat on the floor in a heap, she gingerly walked past me over to the rug and began cleaning the shards of glass in silence. For some reason this seemed to darken my mood and I started sobbing harder.

I could hear the sound of boots gently patting the wooden floor, the jingle of coins with every step as Jack walked closer. I heard him pull off the necklaces and sit them on floor, along with the rings, with a clang. I just gripped my dress even tighter.

He just sat there next to me as Morgan hurried past with the rug and glass in hand. Jack placed his hand on mine leaned down so I could see his face. I attempted to avoid him but he persisted to move where ever I did. "I'm a right out bastard aren't I? I know this wont make up for it, but I'm truly sorry Annie."

He reached up, caught a tear on his finger and gave me his most sincere grin. For some reason it helped. I smiled weakly though half of me wanted to punt him out my window. Its funny, but in that moment, I think we sealed our fate as friends.

Later that night, after almost an hour of arguing, I made Jack sleep in the chair in the corner of my room. He insisted if he was going to be sleeping there, rather then my bed which I had protested to no end, that he move it away from the window. He was convinced that someone would see him and quickly bring him to my parents attention.

I laughed at this, who would be walking around at one in the morning? What I didn't know was that I would one day be one of those people.

"Nighty night Annie." Jack waved like he was on the other side of my room when he was really on the other side of my night stand. "And don't fret! Ole' Jack will be here when you wake." For some reason that made me fret.

When I woke up on the next day, that was a totally different story. Jack was no longer in the chair while his blanket was draped over the side. I touched the seat, it was still warm. He hadn't been gone long. Just as I was about to get up when my door flew open. There stood Morgan with one hand on her hip.

"Well, where is the boy then?" She walked over and took Jack's seat next to me.

"I'm not sure..He was there last night. At least I think he stayed.." So, I hadn't been dreaming. There had been a random boy in my room and I hadn't made it up. Good, I'm not going crazy.

Just then I heard Morgan gasp. I turned my head to the other side of my bed to see Jack coming up from underneath it. He smiled then took the empty spot next to me on the bed.

"What on Earth were you doing!" Morgan yelled, I pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Do ye want me to get caught?" Jack tilted his head with the question. "I heard ye coming up the stairs, jumped out the chair and dove under the bed. Thought ye might be that Mary lass."

I looked him in the eyes and lowered the covers. "And how did you think I was going to explain the chair next to my bed?"

Jack looked at a loss for words but then he regained his ground. "Morgan, the dear, was telling ye a bedy time story and forgot to move the chair back." He smiled proudly at his small accomplishment.

Morgan sighed then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. "Well, come on then. Can't have ye running about in those clothes all day." Jack started to follow but Morgan pushed him back down onto the bed. "No boy, sit." Before Jack could retaliate, Morgan rushed to the other side of my room and shoved me behind the changing curtain.

"Morgan dear, I wasn't going to spy on wee Annie. I do have more dignity then that." Morgan shot him a doubtful look and continued to rummage through my wardrobe. "Why doesn't anyone ever believe me?" Jack asked while flopping backward on the bed.

I stuck my head out and said but one word that seemed to sum it up in a way we all understood. "Pirate."

Months passed and Jack seemed to have found a safe place to stay other then my bedroom. Though he never told Morgan or I because he knew we would worry, he would leave my house every night only to return safe and sound the next day. So she and I learned not to question him.

Soon my birthday was approaching. I would be turning ten and already felt like a grown up. I still may have been small but tending to Jack made me feel at least twenty. Jack had a tendency to disappear for a few days and then show up without an answer to his absence. Later, I found out this was because he was always moving from place to place. He told me he couldn't stay in one place for too long in fear of being caught.

The moment Jack heard my birthday was approaching, he instantly went ecstatic. "Finally!" He yelled out only seconds after I had told him. He and I had decided to walk through my mother's massive garden in the backyard. We were almost lost in the maze at this point. " I can finally prove to you I'm a pirate!"

I laughed, after all this time he had yet to convince me of anything. He told me of Tortuga and it did make sense that he had indeed come from there. He could pick pocket and disappear like any good street child but that didn't make him any kind of pirate. Yet I was interested. "Alright Jack, lets make a wager. If you can prove to me that your a pirate, then I'll give you that blasted ring of mine you like so much."

He thought it over for a second, running his hand over the fountain we had just come across then finally answered. "Alright love, its a deal." He held out his hand we shook on it, just like the day we met. I was getting the feeling this was going to be an interesting birthday I would never forget.

* * *

Jack had two weeks to prove he was a pirate, and he was taking advantage of this in only a way he knew how. The next day, no knock was heard at my window, or the kitchen, or even Morgan's window. The same thing happened that night as well. Morgan and I talked it over, it was probably his day to switch hiding places again and he would return within the next few days. But he didn't.

The days quickly turned into weeks. On the day before my birthday, the house was humming with excitement and happiness. Yet I was to busy worrying and moping to even care. I could see boxes even taller then my mother being carried in through the back door yet they meant nothing. Not even the five layer chocolate cake that sat almost menacingly in the kitchen. Jack could be hurt or worse and here I was being showered with gifts.

"Don't worry Miss, I'm sure Jacks safe and sound. When he gets here tomorrow, I'll be sure to hit him with the spoon I used to make yer cake." Morgan said with a smile. I tried to smile back but it started to crack at the sheer mention of his name.

My best friend could be lying in a ditch dead somewhere and I wont even know about it. It was slowly starting to eat away at me, the magnitude of it finally hitting me like a wave in one large swoop.

That night I sat in my chair next to the window with the ring I had promised Jack in hand. It was a simple silver ring with a large black jem in the center. Black symbols outlined the entire thing, Jack told me these were meant to bring good luck and fortune to the wearer.

The last time I had bothered to look, it had been going on nine. Now, off in the hallway, the clock chimed twelve. "Happy Birthday Annabell..." I whispered as quiet tears started welling in my eyes. "Make a wish."

I quickly got up from my place and began making my way over to my bed and started pulling back the covers when I heard something land at the base of my window. I jumped and turned around to see my wish standing before me.

"Annie my dear! Have you missed me or are you crying because someone kicked your dog?" Jack smiled his usual drunken smile and took a step forward. I took two running steps and slammed right into him.

"Jack you bastard!" Not very lady like of me but I was not in a lady like mood. "Where the hell have you been?" I lifted my head from his chest to notice a small scar had formed on his chin that I didn't remember from the last time I had seen him. His clothes were even more tattered then before and he looked flat out tired.

"Finding yer present. What else?" And with that he removed one of his arms from our hug and placed it in his pocket. Out it came and whatever had been in there was now locked in his palm. "Close yer eyes."

I did as I was told, almost afraid of what was hiding within his hand. I felt him move behind me then move my hair over my shoulder. Then I felt something cold hit my chest. He stood there for a second, I assumed still fiddling with the gift still. Jack grabbed on to my shoulders and moved me in front of my full length mirror. "Alright love. open'em"

My jaw nearly hit the floor. There attached to a semi thick gold chain was a rather large amethyst. No wonder he had gotten the hell beaten out of him. The light from the moon caught it and made it seem to glow almost as bright.

"Ye best like that, or I'll be havin' to take it back..And that is truly not an option." I saw him behind me in the mirror with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"I love it Jack!" Once again I slammed him into a hug, only this time I did cry. " I was so worried about you. Where have you been?"

I looked up to a classic Jack grin, only this looked more sincere then any I'd seen him give Morgan when he was trying to get something from her. "Does that really matter? All that truly matters lass, is that ye are now not only the big one zero but, you have officially gotten a pirate on yer birthday. What more could ye ask for? Nothing that's what." A small drop of blood began falling from his left cheek, a cut that I had missed had reopened.

"Jack.." I reached on the table next to me and grabbed a handkerchief, then started cleaning his face. He stood there and excepted it with a slight wince.

"Answer my questions. Where did you get this and what happened?" I looked at him strenly and after a while he finally caved in.

Jack gave a heavy sigh then finally gave me the answer I had been waiting for since the moment he dropped in. " I went to one of the neighboring towns and looked up a certain gentleman. After a bit of an argument, he finally decided that I was just too darn cute not to give the lovely jewel to so he gave in." He waved his hands as to dismiss the whole thing but he looked down to see me glaring at him.

"The truth?" I nodded at him. "The truth is the day after ye and I had our talk, I saw a man with that very jewl in his pocket whilst on my way here. It didn't seem like he'd be the type to be giving it to a lady friend, so...I followed him. Then after he went into a pub, got totally smashed, I took it. Problem? He wasn't drunk enough NOT to notice me take it. So I had to fend him off..Turns out he's a pirate of sorts. A horridly ugly and low rank pirate, unlike yer lovely captain here, but a pirate none the less.."

Once again, my jaw almost hit the floor. "Jack! You could have been killed!" I forgot the fact that he had been in a fight for a moment and hit him in the chest. He coughed and winced then sat in the chair behind him. "Sorry! But you should think first! You could have gotten be a bloody toy bear or something!"

He looked up once more, I could tell sleep was about to come to him and the pain was gone from his eyes. "But pirates don't bring toy bears now do they? Ye believe me now lass?" He said as he yawned and leaned his head against the back of the chair.

I walked over to my bed and grabbed the blanket he had used the first night and wrapped it around him. "Yes Jack, I do." Gently I slipped the ring on his right middle index finger and brushed the hair out of his face. "Sleep well Captain Sparrow, sleep well."

**Yay for updates! The next chapter gets more exciting action wise. Tut tut Jack, you should know better then to steal from pirates...**


	4. What Hurts The Most

**I got on, saw all the reviews and nearly cried lol. I feel like dancing! But writing comes first! I don't own POTC blah blah blah.**

It was now seven in the morning and I had only gotten three hours of sleep. Every slam, creek, or whisper could mean someone coming to check on me but finding Jack. I looked over to the window, he was now falling out of the chair and slightly drooling. I started to laugh when I heard the door open.

"Good morning Miss Annie," Morgan had grown accustom to calling me Annie when she was sure no one was around, the Miss had stuck though. " And Happy Birthday!" She saw me sitting up with dark circles under my eyes and started to walk over. "Did ye have a bad dream or something? Ye look a bit off dear."

She made her way over and placed her hand on my head, no fever as I already knew. I just smiled and looked over to my chair as she looked at me in wonder. Morgan was about to walk over and take said chair, like she had been doing every morning since she began tending to me, when she let out a loud shriek.

"The boys back! My, you two make a lovely couple. Ye both look horrid.." She walked over to Jack and used her apron to wipe his face. Morgan fixed his blanket which was mostly on the floor. Then she let out a laugh. "Maybe if we clean the lad up, he could come to yer party!"

Then we both started laughing. Jack would eat the whole cake on his own then take out half the buffet. Besides, his version of a bath was jumping in the ocean.

"Do ye mind?" Morgan jumped and looked down to see Jack wide awake and glaring. "I was sleeping till this crazed ' woman' " He said as he looked up at Morgan. "Decided it would be ok to let out one of her beastly laughs. No respect I swear.."

Morgan slapped him so hard his cut burst open and got blood on the floor. "What's wrong with ye boy! Ye run away for two weeks without reason, then just pop back here after making the little Miss and I worry!"

Jack simply whipped his cheek on his sleeve, grabbed the blanket and made his way over to me. "Bloody loon. I was gettin' Annie's gift. I told her everything last night, didn't I dear?" He then walked to the other side of my bed and lied down covering himself with the blanket.

"He's telling the truth, see?" I pulled the chain up and the jem followed along with it. It twisted and turned causing a strange rainbow to dance over Jack's face.

Morgan's eyes grew and she quickly walked over. "Where on Earth did ye get this Jack, its beautiful! ...Roll over before ye get blood on Annie's sheets." I looked down at Jack as he flopped back on to his back and there indeed was a slight blood stain on his pillow.

"Got it from a pirate, now be a good girl and close those curtains..The suns killin' me eyes." With this Jack covered his eyes with one hand and waved Morgan off with the other.

"Boy! Get up and do it yer self! Besides, I need to help Annie get her new dress on." She grabbed my hand and led me over to the wardrobe, which was only a few feet from the window.

"Pffft, moving." I heard him respond from under the mountain of covers he had taken. All you could see was part of his red bandana and a few locks of black hair, which still had trinkets from my jewelry box in it.

It didn't take long to get my dress on, considering how puffy it was. I truly think that both Morgan and I could fit in it. By this point, Jack was totally out of it and snoring. Morgan walked over and pulled the covers off his face.

"We really should clean that cut and wake him up. Can't have him sleeping in here all day, someone's bound to notice." She tapped her foot on the floor wondering what to do next. I walked over as quickly as I could considering the sheer volume of my dress. If Jack had been awake, he'd be laughing.

"To bad we can't just take him with us..I mean the party isn't until tonight but your right about not leaving him here." We both stood there over looking Jack when he just shot up.

"I really, REALLY don't like when you lot just stand there and watch me. It gives me the skivvies." With one leg, he kicked the covers off and then swung his legs over the side. "Its rude as well." With that he jumped down and stood between both Morgan and I, then touched his fingers to the cut on his face.

"Not that bad.." It was still dripping down his face but not as badly as before. "So, that little party is tonight then? Hmm, I'll just have to hide out till then wont I?"

Morgan once again went on her ranting rampage. "You will do no such thing! No offence Jack dear, but yer not the type they'd just let walk in from the streets." Jack looked down at himself then back at Morgan.

"And why not?" He took a step forward and stared her down. "There's nothing wrong with me, right Annie?" I nodded, but in reality the only way he really could get in was to get him a change of clothes and a bath. I knew that would only happen when hell froze over.

"Don't give him false hope Annie. I'm sorry Jack but unless yer willing to actually BATHE then ye can just go an play in the gardens." Morgan said while fidgeting with my dress once again.

Jack stood there thoughtfully for a moment, I couldn't believe he was actually thinking about it."Alright, I'll give this 'bathing' a try...But I get a large slice of cake, savvy?" I looked at Morgan and she looked back at me. What happened to our Jack?

"What? Is a little slice of cake to much for out birthday princess?" He offered up the challenge and I took it.

"No, but a bath might be asking to much of you." I crossed my arms and looked up at him with sheer doubt. But he didn't start up again, instead he shook his head ruffled his hair. "Here we go again."

You have no idea how hard it is to get that boy from one room to another without being seen. Morgan looked over the balcony that lead from my room to the entrance hall to see if anyone was coming, then she ran to the bathroom to see if anyone was there. She quickly ran back after starting the water then her, Jack and I all ran back to the bathroom.

I was to sit in room with Jack while Morgan went to fetch him some clothes and as usual, Jack was being Jack. " Why on Earth do you have all this bloody soap? Who really needs twelve different soaps?" He said as he lifted each one and sniffed the contents.

"Why does this bath have feet?" He was now on the floor next to the tub poking at the fake lion feet holding the tub up.

"Because that's the way it was made and I don't use all those...Their mostly for decoration." I said but Jack looked at me like I was slightly crazy. "Decoration? Who on Earth-" I hit up side the head.

"You want cake or not?" He looked shocked for a minute then started bowing. "Oh yes princess Annie! I would love some cake your royal ness!" Sometimes I really worried about him.

"Jack what are ye doin'?" Morgan asked as she walked in with a pile of clothes in hand. "Get up off the floor, yer dirty enough." She sat the clothes on a stool next to the bath and then turned off the water.

"We'll be in Annie's room. When yer done, just knock on the wall over there. Then we'll come back for ye." She started for the door and I followed but not before Jack got one last word in.

"Oh, and I was so looking forward to ye givin' me a sponge bath Ms. Brown." Jack fake sighed and put his hand to his forehead. Morgan, on the other hand, picked up the nearest bar of soap and nailed him right in the stomach.

While we waited for Jack, Morgan started fixing my hair. It was naturally curly but not like Morgan's. I liked her's much better from the moment I saw it, tight little ringlets of a fiery red falling down to her shoulders. But it was usually up in a bun unlike mine.

Mother insisted that I either keep it down or have it half way up, she said it framed my face better that way. Unlike Morgan's, my curls were huge and when I got to hot they almost looked like dreadlocks. My bangs curled slightly at the ends as they swept back from my face and gave me a somewhat pale appearance. I hated it, but Morgan loved it.

"Miss yer so lucky, yer hair is so soft and pretty." I watched her brush it but as much as I hoped the curls still stayed. She grabbed part of it at the top and pulled it back, then used a silver clip to hold it in place. I hated to admit it but Jack was right, I did look like a princess.

After a while of sitting on my bed and trying to match my earrings to my new necklace, we heard a tap at the far wall of my room. "Jack must be done." I said as we both started back down the hallway.

Morgan sighed and began to follow me. "If he's naked I'll beat the living hell out of him."

When we reached the bathroom door, we knocked three times just to make sure he knew it was us. That and as Morgan insisted, that he was decent. But when he opened the door, the two of us gasped. He looked like a normal person.

He stood there, looking mighty out of place but still it was a sight to behold. Some how Morgan had managed to find boots that would suit him along with pants that actually fit him for once. His shirt looked like it had been made for him and his hair shone brightly in the sun rather then clump into bits like slowly forming dreads. All the bobbles were now gone and without his bandana his bangs fell into his eyes, and yet he looked like he had just steped out of a first class ship.

"Well? Do I clean up well or what?" He smirked as he did a little spin for us just to show off. "Indeed.." Morgan finally said along with a long healed breath.

Jack grabbed his things and we all quickly ran back to my room where he hid them under the bed. "You lot just stay right where I can find you, savvy?" He nodded to his things and looked like he had gotten the answer he was hopping for.

"So," He stated flatly. "What to do till party time?" We all looked at the clock as it faintly chimed eleven thirty. We had nine hours to kill.

In no time at all, we had all walked out to the garden. Only after telling my parents that I would remain clean until after my party was over did they let me leave. It was funny what a change of clothes could do. My parents didn't even question Jack as he followed Morgan and I out of the house, when inside I knew if they had just seen him moments before they might have had heart attacks.

Time slowly passed as we wandered through the fields of flowers and trees. I had gone farther into the garden in that one day then I had ever gone before. When we reached its end, we found it met up with the ocean. Morgan and I almost died when Jack started running for it. But it was a rather funny site to watch as Morgan hunted him down and boxed him upside the head. He quickly relearned that even though he had been gone for two weeks, Morgan was still just as violent.

As we made our way back to the house, the sun was just starting to set and we all had managed to stay perfectly clean. I could hear the house buzzing with noise as we reached the kitchen door. Everyone who was important was waiting for me in that house, even people I had never heard of wanted to meet me. I was really starting to feel like a princess.

"Annabell, there you are!" I saw my father rush over to me and with one swoop he grabbed me away from Jack and Morgan. In the hours that followed I met more people then I knew even existed in this town. All the adults were surprised with how well I spoke and acted, the children alike seemed impressed.

I looked around for either of my friends and quickly spotted Morgan. She had long changed out of her daily uniform and into something slightly more elegant. This I found odd considering all the maids and waiters were serving food, what reason did they have of getting dressed up if they could easily spill something on it.

It took me nearly an hour to find Jack. I found him hiding under the grand stair case and I could tell he had already been to the cake by the looks of the massive plate that sat near him.

"What are you doing down there? I half expected you to be showing off for someone." I knelt down next to him as he once again moved the bangs from his eyes.

"I never thought the other half had such a...frantic life. All this talking and eating and business mess. I couldn't take it anymore." He leaned against the wall behind him and crossed his legs.

"I know what you mean, it gets boring after a while. But at least you got your cake right?" I smiled as he ran his finger over the plate one last time just to be sure he got every last bit of frosting off.

"Yeah...it was pretty good cake.." He stuck his thumb in his mouth a licked the frosting right off it like he was eating his last meal.

He and I stayed there for a while, letting the life I had always known go on without me. For some reason my best friend seemed more important then any party or gifts had ever been. I could hear Mother calling my name, Father searching for me as Morgan shuffled past, she simply winked and went on with her task. I think my parents just assumed I was lost in the mob of people.

Another hour past and I was slowly becoming sleepy. Jack poked me in the side and caused me to jump a bit. "Don't fall asleep on me yet. Ye can't leave me here with these stuffy folk." He patted me on the head as I heard the clock chime ten off in the distance. But then I heard another noise.

Jack seemed to have heard it too and was now on his knees ready to pounce. " It came from the kitchen.." He slowly leaned out from behind the stairs and started for the kitchen. That's when I heard the first gun shot.

People started running and screaming while Jack came running back and pulled me to my feet. "Annie, we need to get out of here and fast." I had never seen him look so serious in the past year.

"Jack what's going on?" He didn't answer as he pulled me back upstairs to my room and grabbed his sword from under the bed along with his bandana which was back on his head in no time flat.

"No time, move now." Jack grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the window. "We have to hurry Annabell, they're coming." In all the time I had known him, he had yet to call me Annabell. I jumped onto the rose latter the moment it left his mouth.

We reached the bottom and once again he grabbed my hand and started running. I turned around just in time to see someone chuck my mirror out of my window and a fire erupt from the dinning room.

"Jack!" I was crying now not having any idea what was going on. He said nothing as we ran down the path that lead to my mother's garden. When we finally reached the beach, I expected an answer but none came.

"Hurry and take yer shoes off, it'll be easer to run." He looked over my shoulder back towards the house and I could see something in his eyes change. I didn't dare look back but kicked off my shoes like he insisted.

As soon as they were off, he took my hand again and we started running down the beach. We ran for quite some time until we reached what looked like a small cabbin. It had been empty for quite some time now I guess, windows were busted and one door was off its hinges.

"I was staying here before I left for yer present...We'll stay here till it quiets down." He whipped his forehead and slumped on to the floor. I just stood there shaking and crying.

"Annie.." I opened my eyes to see him holding out an arm at me and without skipping a beat I was down on the floor with him crying into his chest.

* * *

I'm not sure how long we stayed in that cabin because it was still night when we left. I had fallen asleep, thinking it had all been a dream but when I woke up leaning on Jack still I started crying again.

We walked back to the house with Jack in the front, his sword drawn and at the ready. He made me stay back at the entrance to the maze while he looked the house over for a minute. He came back and we slowly walking into the house together.

Everything was in ruin. The fire had spread from the kitchen into the dinning room and was still going, almost every window and door was cracked or shattered and anything of value was now missing. "Pirates.." Jack spat out with a sound of anger and venom.

He made me look towards the cling as we walked through one room, apparently bodies were lying about bleeding. "Any sign of Morgan?" I asked as we made our way back into the grand entrance. Jack just shook his head no.

That's when I saw them. Both of my parents in the middle of the floor in a puddle of their own blood. It looked like they had been attempting to reach my room, only a few steps away from the stairs both of them had been shot. I screamed so loud that one of the shards of glass fell from the window.

Jack tried to stop me but I was kneeling over them sobbing within a few seconds. My brand new white dress was stained with blood and the tips of my hair were as well.

"MOMMY! DADDY PLEASE WAKE UP!" I shook both of them by the shoulders but no response was given except the jingle of my mother's ear rings.

I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder as he slowly pulled me away. I started fighting with everything I had but it was no use. He pulled me all the way down to the docks, just in time to see the pirates sailing off into the night.

That's when I caved. I grabbed onto his shirt and cried till I ran out of tears. He stood there with me holding me tight and whispering un effective words in an attempt to calm me. Rather then fireworks on my birthday, I got gunfire. Rather then presents, I lost my parents. Nothing mattered anymore.

Jack ran his fingers through my hair as I continued to sob, because he knew more then even I did. He was all I had left in the world.

**Good lord that was long and depressing to write..Its 2:15 in the morning and I'm tired as hell...Review!**


	5. Finding Something That Can't Be Found

**Hello everyone, I'm back! I wish I could update at a normal time but I write late at night because that's when I'm all aloney on my owny. But the next day I'm about to pass out when I first wake up. Oh well, I don't own POTC as you all know. Oh by the way, some of the following was on wikipedia when I typed in Black Pearl..Hehe..**

Jack decided that the only thing to do was to get me out of there as soon as possible. He came to the decision that the towns people would have heard the fighting and come to investigate when they thought it was safe. Though I struggled almost the whole way, he eventually got us both passage on a boat heading to Tortuga.

"Why are we going to that place?" I asked after being quiet since we had reached the docks that night. The sun hung heavy in the afternoon sky as we made our way on to the small boat.

"It the only place I can think of. I haven't been that many places." He was still holding on to my hand in fear that I might run off. He told me it would be better if the town folk thought I was kidnapped rather then be found and set off to some horrid place.

It took quite some time to get from my town to Tortuga in that small boat. It wasn't the fastest ship or the largest so it was easily thrown about in the ocean. Jack had found me a change of clothes and tossed my dress over the side of the ship. It was ruined with blood and dirt so there was on scene in keeping it. "Besides," Jack said leaning on the railing. "Where we're going, ye wont be needing that."

The only gift from my parents I had left at all was the clip Morgan had used to hold my hair back. It wasn't much but it was something I could keep. All the other things had all be taken or burnt to ash, and who wants to keep ash in their pocket?

Over the years in Tortuga, I saw people slowly change. Little girls that lived there turned into street walking woman, while the little boys grew up to be the drunkards that sat around beating their wives. Jack and I were determined not to grow up to be that. We were going to be something, even if we didn't get recognized for it.

When I first met Jack's mother, I was surprised. She was just like he had described her, yet she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever met. Long black hair, deep brown eyes, a lovely tan covered her and she was built like she could handle herself yet still looked approachable. That's how I'll always remember Kaite Sparrow.

"So you don't have your father's last name?" I asked Jack after his mother nearly beat the living hell out of him. Gone for a whole year and hadn't even bother to say good-bye.

"Its more like we don't know his last name." He said while rubbing the arm his mother had pulled him by into the house. The house in question had Jack Sparrow written all over it. It was just as dirty, tattered, and worn as him. It was so small, it didn't even have a room for Jack himself. He told me he had slept in the kitchen for nearly his whole life.

The time we spent there was focused on teaching me to fend for myself. Jack told me that this was incase we were separated and he couldn't find me. You needed to know how to care for yourself when it came to Tortuga.

The more time I spent there, the less I remembered what was lady like. I started dressing like a boy in hopes I could blend in, never to be forced into prostitution. Jack taught me how to fire a gun, to use a sword, and over time my body began to gain strength so my punches were actually effective. But then again, when your wearing steel tipped boots a swift kick to the groin was effective in its self.

Almost every part of me had changed by the time I had turned eighteen. I was of course, much taller and the fact I was a woman could no longer be hidden my baggy clothing. My hair grew like mad and had to be cut almost every month or it would dread like Jack's. Katie told me on almost a daily bases, that I could pass for a gypsy. I had the long black hair, the tanned skin, and as she liked to point out, I could captivate men with just a glance.

I could drink like no tomorrow and curse out anyone that looked at me in a way that even slightly un nerved me. Fighting became a pass time in order to get money, so Jack and I decided it would be a good idea to try and keep some form of job. (cough wikipedia cough) We started working on a ship called the Wicked Wench and in no time, Jack had indeed become an official captain.

We did what we were told and got money and the freedom of a ship, it seemed all well and good to us. Until the East India Trading Com. told us to pick up a "cargo". We went to Africa like we had been told, but when we got there we turned right back. The fact that the cargo in question was slaves and we would be forcing them into a horrid existence made us cringe.

But that was our down fall. The Company didn't really like this idea and had us branded pirates, then slammed us in jail. A lovely way to start off a new life. It didn't take long for us to break out though, but when we found the Wench, she was under the ocean and with no way for us to even get her up. But being who we were, that didn't stop us from trying.

Though trying to pull a ship up from the depths of the ocean with nothing but your bear hands and a friend is nearly impossible. In fact we both almost died. I passed out, but when I awoke, we were both on the deck of our new ship.

"Jack, what the bloody hell happened?" I coughed up water and looked around. I was lying on the brand new deck of our once submerged ship.

Jack just smiled and looked around to take in the new ship. "Well dear Annie, while we were both near death, a lovely chap by the name of Davy Jones popped by. He made me an offer, I took it and here we are!"

Back then, I didn't question the deal in question, it didn't really matter. We had a ship, our freedom, and from the looks of it we'd get a crew in no time flat.

"Seems as though these lovely brands have a use after all.."Jack said while pushing up his sleeve and running his finger along the "P" scar. I looked down at mine and nodded. "I think yer right Jack.." (cough end wikipedia cough)

Since we weren't far from Tortuga, we made our way back in order to form a crew. Jack and I set up a table and waited. It was scary how professional we looked, other then we both had rum in each hand and feet propped up on said table. But professional none the less.In no time flat we had our crew assembeled.All of them seemed like they could handle the job at hand and we quickly, and without thinking mind you, hired everyone of them.

"Perfict!" Jack said as we set sail, to where, I wasn't sure. "We have a ship, a crew, now all we need is some thing that will strike fear when our names our mentioned. Hmmm.." I watched him think it over while we both sat in the Captain's quarters. Jack sat in a chair while I sat on the table right in front of him with my legs crossed.

He knew that storming a town was out of the question. He didn't want us to become the pirates that destroyed my life. So we sat there thinking, drinking, thinking, eating, drinking, and thinking. Nothing happened.

"Maybe if we knew of some kind of treasure. We'd come back to Tortuga with all that gold and whatsits, that would definitely get us noticed." I said while picking up some chocolate and stuffed it in my mouth, it always seemed to help.

"That's it! Excellent job Annie!" He jumped up and caused his chair to fly out from under him, he after all had been just sitting on two of the legs.

"Umm Jack, problem." I brushed my hair out of my face while he looked lost for a moment. "We don't have any kind of map or idea of where to go!"

"Hmm...point.." He started stroking his beard and flopped back down in his chair. "Wait a minute! I've heard of this crazy lass that lives in a swamp!" Jack once again jumped up.

"Jack, we're not going all the way to a damn swamp so you can get some." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Annie! Get yer mind out of the gutter for God's sake! This lass in question is a voodoo priestess! She's bound to know of some fancy treasure!" At this point he was shaking my by the shoulders and my hoop ear rings were beating against my face. I moved his hands and stuffed an apple in his mouth.

"You better be right, and if you get anything other then a bloody map or directions, I'll personally kill you." With that I jumped down and walked over to the door that lead to the bedroom. "Oh, and stay the hell out for once. You get the couch, I am the princess after all." I closed the door just in time to hear an apple slam right into it.

"What's this lasses name again?" I asked Jack as we made our way in one of the life boats (is that what their called? lol) down the river that led to the voodoo woman's home.

"Tia something or another." He waved it off along with a large bug that was flying towards his head.

"Tia Delma, that's her name. "Jack and I both turned around to see our first mate, Hector Barbossa, as he rowed the small boat to shore. "Its best to stay on her good side, I've heard stories about that one."

We both turned back around to the front of the boat. I gulped but Jack looked intrigued. Her wrath would later become more evident after she and Jack became lovers. Soon after Jack called it off, she put a hex on him. It was rather funny to see him as a dog attempting to give me orders, especially in that hat of his.

"Jack, do you really think this is a good idea? She could be insane and we're just walking right up to her." Jack step off onto a small dock and I quickly followed, Barbossa stayed behind to guard the boat.

"Actually love, its more like paddling right up to her." Jack said in a matter of fact tone then knocked on the door to the small cottage. Slowly it creaked open and there stood our voodoo lass.  
She was in an old, tattered dress that looked like one I would have been wearing if I still lived the upper class life. It was blood red and had white lace around its edges, but the lace had turned yellow from Tia's way of life.

"Well, hello." She spoke smoothly and motioned us to enter. I nearly walked right into a glass full of eyes balls. In seconds flat I knew Jack would be getting more then just directions to an island.

Tia only looked at him when she talked, she would "accidentally" bush her hand against his. Almost a half an hour later I thought we were never going to leave until she finally told us what we were after.

"So, yer lookin' for a treasure then?" She leaned into Jack and smiled slightly. "Well, I've got a perfect one. Off on an island that cannot be found on any map." Tia twisted around the room like she was looking for something then finally stopped.

"If its not on a map then how the hell do we find it?" I spoke up after all this time, I truly hated being ignored.

"That's simple little girl." She spat, turning towards me with a slight look of distaste in her eyes. "With this.." She held out her hand to Jack and inside was a compass.

Jack opened it and was shocked for a moment, the pointer spun in all directions and he finally closed it. "It doesn't point north..."He shook it, then opened it again. It just did the same thing it had before.

"It doesn't need to boy.."She smiled again and took a comfy place in Jack's lap. I really hated this woman. "It points to what ye want the most..Just think of it and the compass will lead ye there.." She ran her fingers through Jack's hair and Jack just sat there, drunkenly smiling.

"Well thank you Miss Delma, its been a treat." I grabbed Jack by his jacket and pulled him out of the hut. "See you next time!" I waved and threw Jack into the boat, scaring Barbossa.  
"What's the matter Miss Annie?" He looked concerned, but I didn't trust it.

"Just Jack being Jack." I slumped back in the boat while Jack smiled nervously.

"Miss Annie," Barbossa spoke up once again. I looked over to him after glaring at Jack for the past ten minutes. "Its only fair that we split the treasure, correct?" I nodded, still not paying attention to Jack. But he had to get a word in.

"Well, shouldn't we also share the location of the treasure it's self?" At this, Jack whipped out the compass and quickly turned away from me so I couldn't see where it stopped. I tried to protest but Jack wouldn't hear it. So much for being Co. Captain.

"That way.." Jack smiled and pointed towards the east. This was his way of getting back at me for messing his "fun".

"I knew I could count on ye Captain." Barbossa smiled then looked back towards the direction Jack pointed. "I knew I could..."

**Wow, I got something done during the day! Its absolutely fab! You all know what's going to happen next right? Cuz if you don't get away from the computer screen and go find the first POTC dvd. You sicken me. Review!**


	6. Traitors and Rum

**Ello puppets, I'm back! I think I've figured out how I'm going to go about doing this story..Its funny because I've thought of two endings and I'm not sure which I want..But that's not for quite some time now. I don't own POTC as usual. Lets do this..**

" Annie!" I heard a pounding outside my bedroom door long after I had gone to bed. Sitting up I noticed it was still dark out and it had just turned three in the morning. "Jack, you bastard! This better be good!"

I threw off the covers and grabbed my pants that were sitting on the floor. No way in hell was I walking out in front of Jack in nothing but a shirt. Gun in holster, sword at side, I was ready.

But when I opened the door, I was in for a surprise. There stood Jack, right behind him was Barbossa with a gun pointing at Jack's head. Barbossa smiled then motioned for me to come out and onto the deck. When I didn't move, he got one of the lower pirates to pull me out.

"Boys!" He barked as Jack and I were thrown onto the deck. Jack landed face first but I some how kept my balance, ballet did come in handy even as a pirate.

"Ye all know our Captains, correct? Mr. Sparrow..." He pointed at Jack as he picked himself up off the floor. Boos and hollers quickly followed.

"And the lovely, Miss Cromwell..." Barbossa pointed the gun towards me this time and the crew started up with whistles and cat calls.

Jack went into Captain mode and spun to face Barbossa. " What the hell do you think yer doin' Hector?" He started toward Barbossa but we heard the gun in his hand cock and Jack quickly moved back next to me.

"Well Jack, it appears we be havin' a mutiny." Hector smiled. "And yer'er not invited.." Once again the crew started up.

"Boys!" He shouted once again instantly silencing them. "Ye know what to be doin' with Captain Sparrow." I was pushed out of the way as Jack was hulled off to the side of the Pearl. In a blink of an eye, his hands were tied behind his back and he was now standing on the plank.

"Oy!" Jack yelled while walking back towards the deck. "This has been fun boys, but we need to be gettin' to that treasure now. So if ye don't mind.." Bo'sun stepped forward and cracked his knuckles, Jack quickly ran back to where he had been standing. (you know, that guy that slapped Lizzie in the first movie..I think lol)

"Now, we'll be leavin' ye with one shot. Just one Jack. That way, if the lonely life of a slow death get's to much...well..." Barbossa placed his own gun to his temple and pretended to pull the trigger.

"Have fun Captain.." Bo'sun threw a pistol off the side of the ship and in seconds, Jack had jumped off with it. Now it was just me and the rest.

I ran over to the side Jack had just jumped off and was leaning over the edge to see if he had made it. As soon as I saw his head pop up from under the waves, I breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't last long.

"Well Annie," Barbossa breathed into my ear while wrapping his arm around my waist. "It looks like its just you and yer new Captain now." He ran his free hand over my cheek and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

Without thinking about what I would be doing next, I stepped on his foot and wormed my way out of his embrace. The crew laughed but stopped when Barbossa set off one shot in the air.

"Don't ever touch me." I spat while backing into the main mast. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bill Turner looking at me with sheer distress. He had become like a father to Jack and I, from the start I knew he should have been our first mate.

"Well then Miss Cromwell." Barbossa had recovered and was making his way over to me. I started moving in the opposite direction and it looked like we were doing some kind of dance. By now I was standing on the plank. "You can pick one of two choices."

"One," With this Ragetti held up one finger, much to Barbossa's amusement. "Ye can stay with us and help ease the loneliness of life at sea..." The crew hooted once again, I stood there stone faced attempting to keep calm.

"Or two," Once again Ragetti assisted Barbossa by adding one more finger. "Ye can join Jack on that lovely island and die a slow but not lonely death. That or, if yer lucky, Davy Jones will spare ye that fate.."

Quietly, I weighed both situations. Maybe if I was lucky, I could some how over power Barbossa if I stayed and get to safety. Maybe I could turn the Pearl around all by myself and save Jack. But an answer quickly came for me in the form of Bootstrap Bill.

"Hurry Annie!" He ran out of the crowd up to me and pushed me over the side. As I fell I could hear him yell something about rum but I wasn't totally sure.

I hit the water in somewhat of a daze. The Pearl was in the hands of Barbossa and his crew. Jack and I were to be stranded on a cruddy spit of an island and all the hope Bootstrap could offer was rum. When I resurfaced, I could once again hear Barbossa barking orders.

"Bill! Ye will pay for that." Sadly, that was the last thing I would ever hear from that man until eleven years later.

------------

I swam to shore to find Jack staring mindlessly at the Pearl. "Annie.." He waved his arms at me like he was in the process of a heart attack. "That's the Pearl..That's freedom.." He gasped then fell to his knees like a child that had a toy taken from him.

"THAT BLOODY BASTARD TOOK MY BABY!" He spat as water flew in all directions from his kicking. The gun Barbossa had given him was close by and I was afraid he would some how manage to set it off.

"Jack..Save your energy." I was attempting to think on the bright side of life, but it was looking pretty bleak at the moment. "We need all the energy we can muster to get off this rock."

He stopped spazzing and looked up. Slowly, Jack made his way over and stood right in front of me. "Annie love..WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET OFF THIS BLOODY ROCK! WE ARE GOING TO DIE HERE!" I slapped him so hard I thought his head might pop off.

"Son of a bitch! Don't talk to me like that!" I walked off toward a grove of palm trees and started kicking my boots off at each one I passed. When they were both finally off, I slumped down and leaned against one of the trees. " You should have never told him where it was.." I could hear Jack mutter something as he made his way down the other end of the island, kicking sand as he went.

"Why do you like doing this to me?" I asked looking up at the sky, God was mocking me again and I knew it. "Haven't you put me through enough?" I could feel sleep slowly nagging at me and I gave in. I would give anything to be anywhere then here.

Slowly I was starting to wake. I could smell something burning and felt heat only a few feet from me. That's when I smelt the rum. Actually, it was more like Jack covered in rum.

"Annie!" He shook me awake and I could smell the rum on his breath. "Look!" Jack pulled a bottle from off the ground and shook it in my face. I snatched it from him and started chugging it down with out a second thought. That's when I remembered Bootstrap.

"Bill! Jack, Bill said something about rum when he pushed me off the Pearl!" I whipped my mouth on my arm and watched Jack as he took a seat next to me by the fire.

"He did, did he?" He hick upped then leaned on my shoulder. "Well then, he must have some kind of powers of sort. This mess was hidden under that door over there." Dramatically, he threw his arm in the direction of what looked like a hidden cellar.

A thought struck me as I pushed the drunken Jack off me. "Do you know what this means? This is freshly brewed! That means only one thing!" I jumped up and pulled Jack to his feet, then started dancing around the fire.

"We can get drunk faster?" He lifted one eye brow as we spun around.

"No Jack! RUM RUNNERS!" My face lit up with a smile, then I threw my head back and laughed. "All we have to do, is sit on this beach and drink till they come! Then make up some story and have them take us to shore!"

Jack laughed too then picked me up off the ground while still spinning. "Yay rum!"

"Yay rum indeed!" I echoed back and took another swallow of my own rum. That's when we both threw up.

**Lol this is a bit shorter then the other chapters but I thought this was a lovely place to stop. Well, until next time..REVIEW. I love you all!**


	7. Its a ship, not a boat love

**Once again, I'm back! Oh its all so fab and dandy. Lol, sorry. I don't own POTC...makes me kinda sad..On with the story!**

The next morning I woke up to a throbbing headache began to vomit until it felt like my lungs had gone out with it. How many bottles did I drink by myself? I had lost count in my drunken rampage last night and by the looks of the wreckage left around me, Jack and I most likely consumed nearly every bottle in the cellar. Pleasant.

I stood up and started looking for Jack. The standing wasn't hard, it was the staying that way part that was difficult. Slowly, I made my way down the island to find Jack only a few feet from the cellar totally out of it. He was sleeping on his back with a bottle in one hand and almost looked like a child. A child with a gun, sword and drinking problem, but a child none the less.

"Jack.." My voice was horse and almost totally gone, so I added a kick to his shin. "Get up. Its morning." He rolled away from me and twitched his nose.

"Jack! Please, I'm to tired for this!" Just when I was about to break the rum bottle in his hand over his head, he opened one eye and stared at me.

"Not so loud love, me heads about to explode..." With this he shielded his eyes and rubbed his temples. But not before taking one more sip of his rum.

"Jack, that's terrible. Gimmie that." Before he could protest, I snatched the rum out of his hand and launched it into the air. The bottle hit the ocean with a splash and tauntingly floated away with the current.

"Annnnnnniiieeeeee!" He sat up and started protesting like a child again. "That's not fair! Those poor rum runners are going to kill us!" Jack then crossed his arms and attempted to give me a serious look but it didn't last very long. Slowly it cracked into a smile. "For some reason I was just reminded of the day we met."

I looked him over and for some reason I agreed. "Maybe its because you still act like your a five year old who gotten his lollie taken from him, hmm?" He frowned at me but then we both started to laugh.

"How long do you think those rum runners are going to be?" I sat back down next to him and we both leaned against a tree.

"Who knows. That rum doesn't seem like its been here to long, they might come back for it pretty soon." Jack said in a lazy tone and started clicking his heals together while watching the waves move in and out, almost like it would some how help us.

* * *

Two days later, our question was answered. Jack had continued to get smashed on a daily bases, while I tried to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. At one point he attempted to flirt with a coconut.

But, on the morning of the third day I saw a small ship coming towards us. After convincing the rum runners that we had been left behind in an unfortunate mutiny, excluding the us being captains part, they let us aboard. At first I thought it was to help, but soon the strange side glances at me told me that they wanted more then just to help us.

Because of this, I hardly left Jack's side. We were out numbered and I wasn't in the mood to be attacked, for some reason they avoided me whenever I was anywhere near Jack. I figured he was making faces at them or something because every time I would turn around, he'd be standing as noble and Jack-like as usual.

After a few days out at sea, we were returned once again to our heaven: Tortuga. It hadn't changed at all in the small amount of time we had been missing. It still smelled, was filthy and full of horrid people, but it was home.

Upon coming back, we were greeted with jeers and whispers. People had found out about what happened in such a short amount of time, it was kind of amusing. But after nearly a week of this, Jack finally lashed out.

"ANNIE! We're getting the _Pearl_ back!" He said as he slammed a mug full of his favorite poison, rum..what else, on the table and gritted his teeth. "It was ours, they had no right to take it! And look how everyone's treating us now! We're the laughing stock of Tortuga! You need to sink pretty low for that to happen!"

I rolled my eyes but Jack was right, I hated the way everyone was treating us now. Almost like scum, a rather funny scum. "And how do you propose we go about doin' that? They kicked us off once, I doubt they wont do it again."

With this he tapped his fingers on the table and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of this, he opened them again. "No idea!" He said with a smile then tossed his head back, inhaling the rum in one gulp. "But we're gonna do it!"

That's when I heard it. An old voice that I had long thought gone. "Jack Sparrow! What do ye think yer doin' bring Miss Annie here?" I turned around to see Morgan in all her angry and scary glory. Jack spat his rum out in an instant but I jumped up and hugged her.

"Morgan, I thought you died!" I was near tears but I didn't cry, pirates don't cry.

She smiled her same motherly smile and quietly laughed into the top of my head. "Still spazzy as ever are we now?"

I looked up to see she had indeed aged. Her gray eyes looked older then twenty and her once long hair had been cut up to her shoulders. She was much taller then I had remembered but towered over me still, her face was worn with years of worry.

Morgan and I sat down at the table Jack and I were sharing as she quietly took in our changes as well. Jack was still dumb founded and was blankly staring at her with his mouth opened.

"Boy, its rude to stare. Close yer mouth while yer at it." She snapped and Jack quickly obeyed. Just like old times.

"But how?" He leaned forward and tried not to stare as openly as before. He was looking at her like she had just walked out of the grave and decided to have tea with us. "Everyone in that house was dead, how did you manage to make it out alive?"

"Well, that night I had been right near the kitchen when...it happened." She looked at me to see if I would show any emotion but I didn't flinch. I hadn't cried since that night and I wasn't planning to anytime soon.

"Anyway, when I heard the first crash I was about to go see what was wrong. That's when Mary managed to slipped out and mouth pirates to me." Morgan stopped for a moment and looked down at her lap.

"She was the first one shot. Right through the door and in 'er back. I started runnin', tryin' to find Annie because I knew Jack could handle himself. That's when I saw him draggin' ye up the stairs ahead of everyone else. I knew as long as ye were with Jack that ye'd both be ok. So I ran out the dinning room door and out the window before they reached me. I ran into the town and told them what was happenin' and within a hour they had gotten a group together and started up the hill to the house."

I heard a squeak as she started to cry. It was the first time I had ever seen her show any sign of weakness. I reached across the table and put my hand on her's as she looked up and smiled weakly at Jack and I. Jack pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Morgan. I didn't question where he had gotten it.

She took a breath and started again. "By the time we came back, everything had setteled down and every last one of those bastards was gone...I stayed in the town for a few years, finally gave it a name. Port Royal.A new governor came, he has a little daughter name Elizabeth. Cute as a button. I was tending to her for a while but then I heard ye two were captains of some boat and I kn-" Jack cut her off there.

"Ship." Morgan tilted her head and looked at him funny. "Its not a boat..Its a ship love." I could tell she really wanted to slap him.

"Boy, I haven't seen ye in eight years and all ye got to say is 'its a ship not a boat'?" She leaned over the table and smacked Jack very hard upside the head. "How have ye been putting up with this for eight years!" She turned to me with a slightly lost look on her face.

"I've managed..." For some reason, even though I had been practically taking care of a full grown man for the past eight years, been kicked off of the place I called home, and still had some effects of a hangover and heat exhaustion, I finally felt peace.

Sitting in a bar, in Tortuga with my two best friends, I finally felt like maybe we could get the _Pearl_ back. After all, I am friends with _The _Captain Jack Sparrow. Or maybe it was just the rum talking again.

**Yayness! When I started writing this, that song "Roll To Me" was playing. So I could hardly write with the image of Jack drunkenly singing along playing in my head lol. Well...Review...and stuff...**


	8. Home

**Here it comes, another chapter! Woo! I don't own POTC, you should know that by now if you've been paying attention. Sorry its so...late, I was at a convention and I was trying to get this up before I left but that didn't happen.**

Years passed and sadly, Jack and I were no closer to getting the Pearl back then when we had started. Morgan had gotten a job at one of the many pubs that lined Tortuga, it became some what of our base of operations. Every six months, Jack and I would make our way back to inform Morgan of our "progress" and see if she had heard anything.

Not like we hadn't heard the tales. Cures, killing, and something about coins was always mentioned in every telling. Though we had yet to run into the crew ourselves, it felt like we might still be aboard with every little tid bit we knew.

At the moment though, we were not on the Pearl or even in Tortuga. Right now we were running down a dock in the middle of the night and Jack was attempting to fix his pants.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't just walk out in the middle of the night right after you slept with someone! Especially Annamaria! She's going to kill you!" I spat as we dodged in and out of ships attempting to find the ship we really needed.

"Oh like you've never thought of sleeping with someone so you could take their ship after." Jack shot me a doubtful look and rolled his eyes.

"Actually Jack, I haven't!" After a fifteen minutes of this, we finally found the boat we had been looking for. It was nothing much, just something to get us from one place to another.

We both climbed in and were immediately thankful it was small enough that we could man it with just the two of us. The instant every thing was in place, Jack took his captain pose and pulled out the compass Tia had given him.

"Bloody thing is on the fritz again!" He shook it then opened it only to see the same results.

"That's because you want to much Jack." I grabbed the compass from his hands and stood still for a moment. "Tortuga's that way..." I pointed north east then threw the compass back at Jack. He scoffed then walked off the opposite side of the mast as me. The sun would be rising soon, as would Annamaria. We needed to move fast.

But it seems the fates had other plans for us on this day. A large storm caught us and blew us off course. Jack being his usually unwilling self, wouldn't let me near the compass. So we were left drifting in every direction as a leak slowly began forming in the side of the small vessel.

* * *

The sun had risen and I was becoming more and more joyful that we had indeed gotten away from Annamaria when we did. I could have sworn I heard her cry for blood over the sounds of thunder. I would rather take on a storm then a scorn woman any day.

We drifted for a while, not totally sure where we would end up and my anger towards Jack slowly grew to the point I was pretending he wasn't even there.

"Annie please!" I looked up to see him standing where the crow's nest should be, the sun shining behind him making him seem almost God like. Jack as a God...That's scary. "We're gonna drown if you don't stop moping and get up off yer ass!"

This only made me even more angry. I rolled over, into more water mind you, and looked away from him. I was starting to blame all my misery on him, the fact that I was wet, the fact we were lost, I was cold, hungry, and I hadn't had a drink in days. I was not in a person to be messing with.

Jack jumped down right in front of me and crossed his arms. When I didn't respond he picked up a floating bucket and attempted to shovel the water out on his own.

"Oy, Annie look." He dropped the bucket and took his hat off in a sincere fashion. I thought this was just another ploy for attention when I saw it. A line of skeletons, all pirates, hanging from a rock in the middle of the ocean, a sign saying "Pirates, ye be warned" was lovingly placed along side them.

Upon seeing them, I jumped to my feet and held my hand to my heart. Unlike Jack, I wore no hat and therefore could not take it off. Since Jack kept his bandana on, I did the same and felt slightly ashamed that I wasn't showing the same respect. The little polite drone inside me still leaked out every now and then.

Jack elbowed me when the bodies were finally out of sight. "You gonna help me or ye wanna end up like that, eh?" We didn't move, still standing side by side I kept my expression there a bit longer only hoping that it would be as good as Jack's moment of silence. Finally I smiled. "Alright, but only because I don't like the thought of birds pecking at my dead body."

He looked at me in shock for a moment then started to laugh. "I'll be sure to put you in a wooden box in the ground so the buggies can eat you then." A shiver shot up my spine. Why did he always have to do that?

No matter how much water we pushed out, twice as much came pouring in. Soon we were forced to the top of the mast and stood against the sky like it was our back drop in a painting. The sun blasted in the warm Caribbean sky, a humid wind blew through and yet a cold chill shot through my whole body once again.

I didn't say a word as I followed Jack off the mast and onto the dock. Nor did I say anything as he paid off a dock hand and then took his small sack of money once the man's back was turned. Finally, he noticed something was wrong.

"Annie love, cat got yer tong? Usually yer yellin' about morals and what not." He waved the small pouch in my face and smiled as it's treasure clanged together. I knew what was on his mind, rum and women.

"Jack...don't you recognize this place?" I ran my hand up and down my arm as my whole body shook, Jack stopped and took notice. He grabbed both my shoulders and looked me in the eyes then around. A slow expression of realization spread across his face.

"Dear God..." By now I was shaking so hard I was surprised Jack could keep his grip on me. I could hear the coins bouncing off one another in the pouch and feel the sting of tears welling in my eyes. I had changed so much and yet it looked almost like the day I had left. So much time spent avoiding a place I though I would never be able to forget, and yet I walked right into it without question. I was home.

"Well then," Jack said, taking his hands from my shoulders and then grabbing one of mine. "We best be getting out of here as soon as possible, savvy?" I nodded and slowly smiled as we made our way down the dock.

I looked around and tired to take the place in. Not a single thing had changed. It felt like that night had never happened, Jack and I were kids again and we were off on one of our daily adventures. But no matter how badly I wanted to fool myself, I knew the truth.

Jack lead me down a plank and onto another dock where two red coats were standing. As soon as I saw them I squeaked. Jack looked at me questioningly but continued as I hid behind him. "Please don't see me, please don't remember..." I whispered to myself but God was once again not on my side.

"Hey you!" Jack stopped as they yelled at him, I slammed right into his back. Before they could notice I reached up and snatched Jack's hat off his head. I slammed it on top my head, moved it so it was tilted over my eyes and looked down. The guards stopped and stared but continued with Jack.

Soon he had them off in their own little tangent and we were able to slip past almost unnoticed. The moment I stepped foot on the deck, they were right behind us.

Once again, I had guns pointed at me for the second time this week. The last was Annamaria wanting to know where Jack was, I told her at the docks but in reality he was off with another woman. Lily, Lilith, Lila, or something like that. All the names started to blend together and didn't really matter after a while.

While Jack started to spin one of his famous tales, I slowly backed up until I knew I felt the railing against my back. I turned away and looked up to where I could hear music playing. ' That could have been me up there, dancing away with all the other money hungry sophisticates.' I thought as I hummed along, a memory of playing the same song on the piano with my mother made it's way out of where I kept all my past life memories.

I wasn't Annabell Cromwell anymore, I was just Annie. Only a few knew my last name, most assumed I was either Jack's sister or lover. This we realized, when Barbossa first met us and called me "Lady Sparrow". Instantly I spat over the side of the ship, just the thought of him made me sick.

Jack continued to talk as I made my way around the ship, taking in every nook and cranny. I was always the one making the sound plans, or just making Jack's crazy ones work. Therefore, I would need to know everything I could about this thing before we tried taking out of here, which I wanted to do as soon as possible.

"..and that's when they made me their chief!" I heard Jack say, I just shook my head. That's when we all heard the splash. All of us rushed over to the side just in time to see a young woman sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"Some product of the King's navy you are..." Jack said and once again brought me out of a trance. I watched as he took a swan dive right into the ocean leaving both men standing dumb founded holding his things. They looked at me but I quickly looked away, I couldn't risk been seen. Not when my fiance was most likely still here. He had left my birthday early, back then I had been glad. He was my friend after all, but now I wouldn't be so much.

Who decides who they're going to marry their child off to when she's only five anyway? My parents, that's who. God rest their souls, all I care about is that they had gotten buried. But I would avoid the graveyard at all cost.

The two red coats and I rushed off the ship and back onto the dock once we saw Jack resurface. I almost laughed, he looked like a drowned rat with that hair of his. He dropped the girl on the dock as one of the boys in red started to panic. "Still not breathing!" With this Jack pulled out a knife and cut her corset, she rolled over and coughed up some sea water.

"Would never have thought of that..."Jack looked up again to one of the reds. "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." But the girl wouldn't get away with out Jack and I noticing one small detail.

A small chain was around her neck and at the end was a large gold coin with a lovely little skull on it. Jack looked at me then I looked at the girl. It was just like all the tales we had heard about our old crew. "Where'd you get that?"

The sound of boots against wood thundered as a small army of men cornered us and pointed swords right at us. Once again I tilted Jack's hat down as low as it was willing to go. "On your feet." I heard a man bark at us as and I felt a change in the wind I had missed before. I didn't like the looks of this.

"Elizabeth!" I saw a man rush to the girl's side, I assumed her father, as Jack and I stood up. "Are you alright?" He gently wrapped his coat around the girl as I racked my brain. Didn't Morgan say something about a girl name Elizabeth?

"Yes I'm fine." I titled my head down so it looked like I was absolutely amused by my boots. The men looked at the red coat nearest Jack who was still holding the young woman's corset in his hand. He then tossed it over his shoulder and nodded at Jack. "Shoot them!" Elizabeth's father yelled.

I jumped, so this is how it was going to end. "Commodore, do you really intend on shooting my rescuers?" Elizabeth nodded at Jack and I. The Commodore's expression softened and he shoved his sword back in it's place. Jack nodded thankfully at the girl.

"I believe thanks is in order..." The Commodore held his hand out to us but Jack went for it first. Biggest mistake he made. The man shoved his sleeve up to reveal the "P" scar on Jack's arm. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company have we," I grimaced as Jack looked at me for help. "Pirates?"

"Hang them!" Elizabeth's father said in an almost sing song type of voice. I wanted to slap him like Morgan would.

"Keep your guns on them men! Gillete, fetch some irons!" I was going to slap Jack too if I got the chance. The Commodore rolled Jack's sleeve up more and with it his eyes grew. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow is it?" He took a step to the left so he was standing in front of me.

"Captain Jack Sparrow..." Jack said but his comment went unnoticed.

"Always by his side, weren't you Annabell?" Before I could react, Jack's hat was pulled off my head. " I always knew he'd take you from me..." That's when it hit me, he had found me.

"J-James?" My voice shook, my eyes grew. My fiance found me after all.

**Haha! Bet you didn't see that coming? Or did you? Oh well...doesn't really matter does it? Review pretty please with sugar, rum and Jack on top? The last bit after we meet dear Lizzie, I wrote while playing the movie lol.**


	9. A Dashing Escape

**I sadly don't own POTC, as you lot know. Since I actually had time to write and update, I decided I would. Aren't I just so nice? Oh and to all my lovely reviewers, have a Jack and rum! Don't worry, I'm sure he wont mind spending the night with you.**

"Bugger..." I hissed as I looked over to Jack. I couldn't read him at all, there were to many emotions playing across his face. James stood there for a moment, taking in my changes. I really didn't like this. This was different from when Morgan looked me over, there was something lingering in his eyes that made me nervous.

"These are his sir." The portly red coat said, leaning down and picking up Jack's effects. For a second James didn't react. He his eyes lingered on me, then he went back to his Commodore status.

"No additional shots or powder, a compass that doesn't point north," At this James smirked. Almost like he was trying to prove that he was better then Jack. He then pulled out Jack's sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of." That's when I snapped. I wasn't going to lash out like I wanted to, no. I was going to prove I still had some dignity.

"But you have heard of him." I smirked, serves him right. Instantly James became angry and started pulling Jack away.

"James!" I yelled while chasing after him. None of the guards reacted. It was like they now knew who I was. I was James'.

"Isn't that the Cromwell girl? I thought she died. I heard she was kidnapped by pirates." All the whispers floated around me at once, I didn't want to be here. Anger and sadness welled up with every step I took but I kept going. Besides, they were only half right. I was taken by _a _pirate, not a while crew.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" Now right beside me was Elizabeth, hot on James' trail. "Pirate or not this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man." He shot back, ignoring the young girls plea. I decided to step in.

I stood right next to Elizabeth, forming a wall between Jack and the rest. "And mine as well James."

Whatever he was about to say was caught in his throat. Almost everyone around seemed in shock. Someone actually back sassed Norrington and got away with it.

But before he could even get a word out, Jack had to but in. "Finally!" With one flowing movement, he swung the irons over the girls neck and pulled her back next to him. "Jack you idiot!" He didn't even give me a chance to try and sort it out. He can be so stupid some times.

"No, don't shoot!" Elizabeth's dad begged, the men stepped back. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please." He spat the Commodore part with great distaste. " And my hat!" He looked over at me, almost like it was my fault it had gotten taken from him. But then again, Jack's nothing without his hat.

"Elizabeth is it?" Jack smiled at me, I just shook my head. He has no dignity.

"Its Miss Swann..." She spat back. I was hopping this wouldn't end up like when Jack first met Morgan. Things were worse enough as it was and if Morgan _had_ been taking care of this girl, some of her habits would have rubbed off.

"Miss Swann," I breathed a sigh of relief. So he had learned. "If you don't mind." She hesitated, I was getting impatient.

"Come come dear, we haven't got all day!" I pulled my gun out and pointed it at Norrington. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him taking a step to many towards me.

Elizabeth placed Jack's hat back on his head, he smiled at me. Almost to say "its back where it belongs". Then she pulled the sword around him, he once again smirked. "It seems I have a knack for testing the nerves of governor's daughter's? Wouldn't you say so Annie?" With this, Elizabeth pulled the belt tight around Jack, making him cough a bit.

"Easy on the goods love." I smiled at Elizabeth then at James. I needed Jack in once peace when we get out of here.

"Gents, milady. You will always remember this as the day you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" With that he tossed the girl at her father and ran over to a rope. I grabbed on to him just as he kicked the latch sending a cannon falling onto the dock bellow. "And _almost_ caught Captain Annie." I smirked down at James, feeling an overwhelming scene of satisfaction.

We swung around in a circle a few times and we flew over James just in time to hear him scream. "Open fire!" He'd shoot at me? His so called "future wife?" There will be no living with him after that.

"Jack!" I barked he turned his head slightly as bullets whizzed passed. "Have I told you lately how much I _hate _you?"

"No, not really." He smiled as we landed on some sort of mast looking thing. "On his heels!" Norrington bellowed. Jack just swung the chain of the irons over a rope and nodded for me to grab on again. Once I was safely attached to him, we glided down the rope and back on the dock.

Soon gun fire could be heard in the direction we had left as we darted over a bridge. I could remember running across here with my father the day I met Jack. It had been so long ago, what would he think of me now? His little girl, a pirate.

* * *

Jack and I ran into the town, the reds hot on our trail. I spotted a statue and dove behind it, pulling Jack with me. He stuck his sword in the blacksmiths hand just as a crowd of reds trotted past. As soon as they were gone, we ran into the blacksmith's shop. Oddly enough, it had the same name as Morgan. Brown's.

As soon as we were safely inside, Jack ran over to a table with all sorts of tools and sat his hat down. Just before he went to swing at the irons, we heard a bottle drop. Over in the far corner was a man sleeping, I was guessing drunk as well.

Quietly we made our way over to him. Jack poked him in the stomach and was only convinced the man was sleeping when he yelled at him. "Jack, that's Morgan's dad! I remember she told me he was a blacksmith in town once..." I stood over him, wondering how Morgan was managing back in Tortuga.

"Ah..." Jack said, rubbing his chin. "I see where the lass get's her good looks from eh?" He laughed but stopped when I threatened to smack him with a hammer. "Back to work then?" He smiled, I nodded.

I sat on the table while Jack hammered away at the irons. He got himself in those, he could sure as hell get himself out. After trying for a good twenty seconds, he became angry and started failing his arms about. He looked at me but I just shrugged him off.

That's when he saw the donkey. He picked up an iron rod that was sitting in the fire and started walking over to the beast. "Oh Jack no!" I jumped down but it was too late.

The donkey let out a high pitch bray and started walking around his small track. With this, Jack hoisted himself onto the spoke attacked to the donkey's contraption and waited until both metal spokes cracked his irons open. He shot me a satisfied grin but not to soon after, the door to the blacksmith's shop opened.

Jack and I dove into hiding as a boy not much older then Elizabeth walked in. For a second I thought I had seen the boy before. I looked at Jack but it seems he wasn't thinking the same thing. He was worried about that bloody hat.

"Right where I left you." The boy said to Morgan's father only after stopping and calming the donkey. He turned around and spotted the hammer Jack had been using sitting on the anvel. "Not where I left you.."

"Jack no!" He jumped out of our hiding spot and made his way over to the boy, who's hand was now outstretched towards Jack's hat. No one touches Jack's hat.

Just before the boy could even touch it, Jack slammed his sword on the boys hand. The boy looked up at Jack's sword that was now placed at his neck. "So much for getting out of here as soon as possible..." I muttered stepping out of the shadows.

"Your the ones they're hunting..." The boy looked at both of us as I took my seat back on the table. "The pirates."

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked him then glanced over at me.

"I was trying to tell you he looked familiar...But you never listen to me. Nooo.." Once again he had made me made and he knew it. There was no use trying to get me to help now.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." This for some reason, stung. My heart felt heavy for a second with this kids words and I didn't know if I knew him or not.

"Ah, well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. Don't you agree Annie love?" He motioned for me to follow as he turned his back on the boy, idiot. The boy grabbed a sword from a large sum and pointed it at Jack.

"You think this wise boy?" Jack said while raising one eyebrow. "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann." The boy lifted his sword higher and met it with Jack's.

"Aw Jack, don't hurt the lad. You are pretty cruddy with a sword so I don't really think that matters." He glared at me out of the corner of his eye. "But he does fancy the wee lass enough to pick a fight with you. Do go easy on him?"

"Only a little." He smirked. I wasn't sure if he was talking to the lad or me, but it didn't really matter. The fight had started.

**Yay! Another chapter done. Well the next chapter will be Jack and Will's sword fight. And you get to find out what becomes of dear Annie while Jack's away in prison. I'll give you a clue, she just might have to go to that graveyard after all. Review and what nots. Bye byes.**


	10. Grave Disappearings

**Yay, I'm so glad you kids like this! I don't know if I should be calling you kids since your most likely older then me but...meh. I don't own POTC, as usual. It's story time!**

So they went at it. I was instantly surprised to see that the boy actually knew what he was doing, but more surprised that Jack was keeping up. He usually wasn't good at this kind of thing.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form." Jack said, almost in a testing manner. I continued to watch from the side lines, I'd rather see what this boy was made of before I had to take him on myself. I wasn't much better then Jack but I was good enough to hold my own.

"But how's his foot work?" I yelled over, better to have Jack test the waters for me. Jack smiled slightly and began once again.

"If I step here.." Jack made his way to the right, the boy followed without hesitation. "Very good," Jack said after both had crossed blades again. "and now I step again."

The same routine followed, both swinging and blocking. Jack took one step forward which the boy instantly blocked. "Ta!" He turned on his heal and started to walk away. Jack motioned at me but I didn't move, I knew there was much more to this boy then he was letting on. And I was right.

Jack made his way over to the door, he stopped to look for me just in time for the boy's sword to go whizzing past his head and into the door. Jack's eyes grew, realizing that could have been his head and slowly walked along the sword.

He grabbed onto the sword and tried to pull it from the door, but it wouldn't budge. He started jumping up and down along with it in hopes that it would be wedged free. I started laughing and to my surprised the boy smiled, Jack on the other hand turned around and glared at me.

I quickly realized Jack wasn't just trying to pull it out to show off, it was blocking his exit. "That is a wonderful tick." I said as I jumped down. It was my turn. "But you see, your between us and our way out. And now you have no weapon." I said while pulling my own sword out of its sheath.

With this the boy made his way over to the fire and pulled out a sword, its tip still hot and burning red. "Bugger, bugger, bugger!" I just had to say it.

The boy dove at me causing sparks to fly when the blades met and the donkey to once again retreat in fear of his own safety. "Who makes all these?" I twisted around the donkey's contraption, nodding at all the swords hanging from it.

"I do, and I practice with them three hours a day!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jack had taken my seat and was now watching me like a proud parent, completely comfortable and out of harms way.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate!" Jack yelled while crossing his arms, I was almost tempted to hand the fight back over to him just from his smug attitude that was slowly getting on my nerves.

"Or perhaps, the reason you practice three hours a day is that already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." I smiled then ducked just as the boy's sword came flying over my head, to quick for me to block.

Then I nodded over at Jack to signal it would be lovely for him to intervene. He calmly replied with a nod and quietly jumped down from the table, his sword at the ready to jump the boy.

"Your not a eunuch are you?" I asked while attempting to keep his attention away from Jack, but of course that didn't work. He heard Jack's slight laugh and spun around, but not before cutting my cheek. "Damn." I spat as blood slowly dripped down over my face and hand. He's better at this then I had thought.

"I practice three hours a day so when I find a pirate, I can kill it!" So the fight went back over to Jack. He and the boy jumped onto a cart that didn't look all to sturdy. It swayed back and forth as both men paired and blocked one another's attacks. At one point, Jack's side went up close to the ceiling and the boy jammed a sword into the chain that was still attached to his hand cuffs.

There the mighty Captain Jack hung, swinging his sword back and forth like a child until the cart came close and hit a loose board causing the boy to fly off it. I was just about to walk over to help when Jack swung his feet up and used his body weight to unwedded the knife, then fell back onto the cart. The boy was stepping back onto the cart when Jack landed and was sent flying up in the rafters.

I stepped back and watched as the boy cut a sack hanging from the rafters that landed on the cart. Thus Jack was sent flying up as well. He grabbed onto a beam the hoisted himself up and started fighting again. I stood still, watching them dance from beam to beam from bellow.

This was by far, better then any circus. They jumped from rafter to rafter while I followed bellow, getting caught up in their dance as well. But I instantly became worried when Jack's sword was sent flying out of his hand and at me. I dodged it just in time to see Jack flip down from up above like a monkey with the boy hot on his trail.

He landed on a table where a huge bag of sand was hanging. I knew instantly what he was going to do and jumped out of the way towards the back door. The boy regained his footing but was blinded by Jack shaking the bag, causing a cloud of dirt to float around us.

The boy whipped his eyes off but rather then a sword, he was met with Jack's pistol. It was over. "You cheated..." The boy looked from Jack then to me.

"Pirate." As soon as that left Jack's mouth, we heard someone banging at the door trying to get in. Jack turned his head towards the door giving the boy a chance to block his exit and separate Jack from me.

"Move." I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at the boy. He just glared and barked out, "No."

Jack rolled his eyes, acting like I had done it entirely wrong. "Please move?" He asked, I didn't think this was any better.

"No. I cannot just step aside and let you escape." The boy was true to his word and kept his ground. The door shook more then ever, almost like it was about to bust off its hinges.

"Boy, this shot was not meant for you. Annie, get going. I'll met you outside." Jack motioned for me to move with his pistol but I didn't move. He just sighed and shook his head. "Or do you want to have another chat with James, eh?" With that I turned and ran.

But not before hearing the sound of a bottle breaking. I turned my head just in time to see Jack fall to the ground and the reds break in. "There he is!" I heard someone yell as I darted out the back door.

"Yes but where's the girl!" So James wouldn't give up on me after all.

--------------------------**(a/n: stupid line thing wasn't working in the edit do-dad...sorry bout this lol)**

At this point, I had no idea what to do. I couldn't just rush the prison and break him out with all the officers. Then again, they would always have someone there. Jack was going to be hung in the morning if I still knew James the way I thought I had, so there wasn't much time.

So I just wondered to the barren part of town just at the sun was setting. The cut I had received from the fight was starting to slow down on the bleeding but I still wanted to clean it off. There was only one place I could remember having a well where I wouldn't be caught and I didn't really want to go anywhere near it.

I slowed my pace, avoiding the unavoidable reaching of my destination. Every step heavy and echoing through my mind. The place I was hadn't even had home when I lived here. It was an empty stretch of road that lead to the next town and a church. The church sat high on top hill almost like a light house for the spirits in this barren field.

When I reached the top of the hill it had finally become dark out. A small light flickered inside the church, making a haunting glow along the walls. But my goal wasn't inside, it was on the other side of the graveyard. I think my heart skipped a beat when I first set foot in there.

Once again I could feel a change in the wind, I wasn't sure it was because of my nerves or there was something really about to happen. In that moment it really didn't matter. What mattered was getting in and out as fast as I could so I could think of how to help Jack.

The wind whistled between head stones and monuments as I creped along in silence. If someone from the church had seen me, they would have thought I had been a ghost. All the color had drained from my face from just being here, I was moving so slowly you might have thought I was floating over the headstones rather then walking next to them and with every step I took, my eyes shot to a new headstone.

When I finally saw the well, I breathed a sigh of relief. I had made it with out seeing my parents graves at all. I made a mental note to take the same path through the graveyard just to be sure. A smile slowly returned to my face until I tripped.

"What the hell?" I had tripped over a small headstone, that of a child. The clouds over head moved away from the moon and light up the name. When I saw it my blood ran cold. In big letters across the top of the stone, my own name was written. I turned my head to the left, where I was now sitting, and went numb. I was sitting on my mother's grave.

In seconds flat, I was on my feet and standing before the three headstones. Mine was placed right between my mother's and father's, the towns people must have assumed I had indeed died that night. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I fell to my knees and started vomiting. My nerves of "steel" had cracked and I was once again that sobbing ten year old I had tried so hard to forget.

After all the years of trying to block their dead bodies from my mind, trying to lie to myself that they could have been saved somehow came crashing down. This sealed their fates and in a way mine. Little Annabell had died all those years ago along with them, their unknown pirate daughter Annie now sat before them in a heap.

I wanted to scream, so someone would know I was still here. I was alive, I had grown up, I still existed. But nothing came out but hick ups and sobs. All the sadness I had kept back for over twenty years all came out at once and I just wanted to die right there. Just so they could have something to put in little Annabell's coffin.

I would have sat there all night if I hadn't heard the cannons. My ears perked up as the wind over the graveyard started blowing in the direction of Port Royal. It was so strong, I thought I would be able to push me if I had been standing. I rubbed my eyes on my sleeve and winced as salty tears fell into my cut. Standing up, I looked down on my parents.

The wind blew the hair out of my face as a slight smile broke across my lips. The _Pearl_ had found her rightful owners and my parents didn't just want me to sit around all day and mope. I looked up to the sky for a second and whispered the last line of a song my father used to sing to me to help me sleep.

"Even when your a great big girl, Papa wont go away." I started walking and the wind kept going right along side me. "You haven't left me, have you?" Once again the wind picked up. I knew what I had to, I broke out into a run and started back to Port Royal. They hadn't given up on me, so why should I give up on myself?

**Ah well that's done. See, I didn't kill dear Annie. The towns people thought she was dead, twist! Lol sorry. I'm just so happy, I got to see POTC 2 again and got an awesome jacket. Its got a picture of the Pearl sewn onto it, in the pockets there are two guns in their "holsters" and on the back it says "A Pirates Life For Me." I slept in it, it's my baby. Well kiddies, review and I shall see you another day.**


	11. A Second Homecoming

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated, I got some teeth cut out and I was a bit loopy for a while. I don't own POTC as you know or I'd be filty rich and swimming in my own private ocean with my own private pirate ship. Anyway, nothing more to report, here we go!**

I cut back though a forest that was on the path back to the town. If I still knew my old crew like I had, I knew exactly where they'd be heading. The place with the largest amount of riches to earn, where they could kidnap someone and gain a hefty ransom, the home of the girl with the coin. The governor's mansion.

I knew just because my whole family had been destroyed, they wouldn't have moved the location of the mansion for any reason. They might not have even told Elizabeth's father what happened to the previous keepers of the place. Poor old fool, didn't know what he had gotten his little daughter into.

The forest in question lead right to the beach that Jack and I had hid when the mansion had been my home and had been raided. I knew if I stuck to the back of the home, they might not see me. The garden my mother had tended was still there, bits of it were different but it was mostly the same. It seemed like the maze had been cut down, Elizabeth's father must be more over protective of her then my parents were of me.

When I reached the back of the house, I stopped to take it all in. It looked just how it had the last time I had seen it. Beautiful and captivating. Yet just like the night I left, it was on fire and nearly in ruin once again. Just when I was about to make my way into the back, I saw Elizabeth. She was being dragged out the side by Ragetti and Pintel. What were those two doing now?

With out a word I followed them, I felt bad for ignoring Jack but this attack was buying him more time anyway. He could wait a few more hours if when he got out I told him that I had once again been on the deck of the _Pearl_, I almost got her back. He would totally forgive me.

"Oh damn." I hissed when we reached the docks. They were going to take a row boat to get on to the _Pearl_ and I was in no mood for swimming. There was only one logical thing to do.

I grabbed the nearest bottle and threw it a their heads, making sure not to harm Elizabeth in the process. Pintel whorled around and pulled out his pistol. "Parley!" I screamed before he could do anything.

He looked at me, not totally sure if he knew me or not. Then he lowered his pistol with a smile. "Miss. Annie, it's a surprise seeing you here. Captain Barbossa's been waitin' for ye."

Elizabeth looked shocked for a moment, almost like she still thought better of Jack and I. The whole ride over she avoided looking at me, unlike my two old crew mates. If they had their way, I would have gone back naked.

Finally we reached the _Pearl_, but not with out the stares and looks of confusion. Bo'sun stepped forward and looked over Elizabeth and I. There was no point in hiding who I was, they would find out soon enough.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives." He stood there like a statue, practically representing the changes the _Pearl_ had been though.

"She's invoked the right of Parley with Captain Barbossa." Pintel pointed at Elizabeth. "And I think she just missed us." He smirked at pointed at me. The crew inched closer, smiles slowly drawing across their faces.

"I'm here to negotiate..." Before I could stop her, Elizabeth had walked forward to confront Bo'sun. Thus, he slapped her hard across the face. "You will speak when spoken to." He barked.

I ran over to Elizabeth to make sure she was ok, she shrugged me off like I was just as bad as the rest of them. Then I saw him. Standing proud and noble just as I remembered him before the mutiny, when my whole out look on life was once again changed.

"And ye not to lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Barbossa stood behind Bo'sun, holding the hand he had back slapped Elizabeth with above his head. "Aye sir..." Bo'sun smugly hissed.

"My apologies Miss..." He looked at Elizabeth then to me. "Miss Annie!" In that moment, I was almost sure he was going to hug me. And I was almost sure I was going to throw up.

"Look Hector," He took a step back, I made sure every word was laced with venom. "This lass is here to talk to ye, not me. I just came along so's nothing happened to her." He grinned but there was disappointment in his eyes.

Elizabeth took this moment to step in. "Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There be a lot of long words in there Miss, we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" He smiled only taking his eyes of me for a second, just so Elizabeth knew he was talking to her.

"She wants you lot to get the hell out and don't look back." I pulled Elizabeth back in a defensive, almost motherly manner. I wasn't totally sure why, but I felt a strange connection to the girl. A need to condone something I couldn't remember that I would fix with her.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request... Means no." Barbossa said in a singing like voice, it made my blood boil. I had a feeling I knew what they wanted, they would just have to learn the hard way not to piss off Captain Annie.

"Fine then." I laughed slightly as I ripped the necklace from Elizabeth's neck and dove over to the side of the deck. I hung in the air over the ocean, a twisted smile of long awaited revenge played over my lips. "I'll drop it and don't think I wont Hector."

"Annie love, you've gone mad from being with Jack for so long. What makes you think we'd want anything to do with that?" He remained calm, but I could see in his eyes he was nervous.

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England." Elizabeth squeaked out in a panicked voice.

"Did ya now?" Barbossa tilted his head slightly with the question and cocked an eye brow.

"Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." I let the chain slip from my grasp just a bit, just enough to grab the crew's attention. Their eyes grew to the size of plates and some of them actually let their mouths drop.

"Alright then Annie." Hector laughed slightly and took a step towards me. "Who's the lass?" He pointed over to Elizabeth, I hated how he was talking to me. Half like a child and half like an old friend. Both of which I was not.

"She's...she's a maid. In the Governor's house." I jumped down and handed the necklace back to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Turner." She lowered her head slightly and I froze.

"Bootstrap..." I felt cold. "Barbossa! You let the lass and I off and get the hell out! I have Jack to tend to." A laugh erupted from the crew. Stupid, stupid Annie.

"Annie love, you should have stayed with us. I would have tended to you, like a good man should. But there's a slight problem to yer request." He was standing in front of me now, looking down on me just as James had earlier. I hate men so much sometimes.

"How so Hector?" I tried my best to stare him down considering I was shorter then Elizabeth and a woman didn't help in this situation. But the gun I pulled out did.

"Well we'll be needin' the girl and that charm of her's. But not you. You see, seeing you pick old Jack over me all them years ago bothers me to this day. It even bothers the crew. So boys, you know what to do."

He turned away from me, just as I was about to shoot him. I felt a small army pick me up and carry me over the side of the Pearl. The last thing I saw was Elizabeth, the last thing I heard was her scream. Then the wind blowing past my ears, the icy blackness of the ocean swallowing me. Then silence.

**(a/n: stupid line thing!)**

I woke up the next day with a bad headache on the beach of Port Royal. _'I must have floated back to shore'_, I thought. Sitting up I realized this was wrong. It was impossible, I would have drowned. So what was I doing here in one peace? Out of the corner of my eye I saw it. Or I thought I did, my answer.

A man, or what I assumed, covered in sea life and gray skin sinking back into the ocean. He was in pirate garb, a bottle of rum at his side. "Bootstrap?" I leaned forward, my eyes attempting to adjust to the morning and the throbbing of my brain against my skull.

In a second he was gone. I wasn't totally sure if I had seen him or not. Maybe it had been someone that looked like Bill, but normal people don't just sink into the ocean like that. But that, for the moment, wasn't important. Jack was.

I stuck to the shadows of the town, sinking in and out of the buildings and alley ways until I saw the boy. He was yelling at James, he must have seen them take Elizabeth. Oh! So that's the bonny lass he can't get.

I waited until he started sulking away heading right towards the blacksmith's shop and me. "Boy!" I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him in the alley.

"You! Your the bloody pirate that got away!" He was about to ring my neck, I could feel it. "Your the reason they took Miss Swann aren't you!"

"Now, now." I grabbed his hands from around my neck and gently lowered them. I had seen that fire in his eyes somewhere else, though at the moment I couldn't quite place it. "I'm the reason your going to get her back."

"How are you planning on doing that?" He slowly was calming down now, leaning against the alley wall and looking down at me.

"My dear friend that you helped little Jimmy-Boy put in jail." With this, I poked him in the chest. It didn't dawn on him at first, but when it did he grabbed onto my hand and started pulling me to the jail in a flash.

We made it there without questions asked. Everyone was to busy rebuilding or fussing over Elizabeth. As we made our way down into the prison, I could hear someone fiddling with the lock and a slight whisper of "Please."

"You! Sparrow!" The boy barked and there I saw Jack. He was looking mighty comfortable, sprawled out along the cell floor.

"Annie!" The boy went unnoticed. "I knew ye wouldn't leave me, you always come back for little ole' me." He smiled and I felt something tug at my heart.

I quickly snapped back to my pirate nature. "You look so bloody comfy. Maybe the boy and I should just leave you here."

The boy seemed to like this idea for a moment then quickly remembered his lass. "You are familiar with the _Black Pearl_? You both are correct?" He looked at Jack with hope laced in his eyes.

Jack gave me the once over then went back to the boy. "We've heard of it..." I shook my head at how serious he looked for a pirate sitting in a dirty cell.

The boy smiled but quickly went serious again. " Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack sat up in mock shock. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

I decided to stay out of this for the time being. I was still tired from the night before and to my surprise, Jack was handling this pretty well.

"The ships real enough! Therefore its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?" The boy leaned on the bars of Jack's cell as the hope slowly started to fade from his eyes.

Jack simply lifted his hand to his face and studied his nails. "Why ask us?"

"Simple Jack," They both looked at me leaning against the cell next to Jack's that had a massive cannon hole in the back. A smug look spread across my face like all the worlds questions would be answered with what I had to say next. "We're pirates."

**He he, I snuck something in there. I wonder if you lot saw it. It did have to do with Bootstrap. Its more then him just saving little Annie, oh much more...Like DMC more. I can't wait for the next chapter, I'm getting tired of calling Will "the boy" lol. Well, my teeth still feel funny and I can't eat solids but its all good anyway. Review, I love you all!**


	12. The Three Commandeers

**(Slowly inches in) So…You miss me? Doubtful…I had a lot of mess going on up till now and it's seriously the first time in a long time that I can write…Its crazy I know, but you gotta believe me! I some really weird crap going on in my life but its all wonderful and lovely like now. So, I don't own POTC. You know that though…Don't you? I hope so…On with the show!**

Jack perked up. "Oh Annie love! I bet he wants to turn pirate himself…" He rocked back slightly away from the boy.

"Never! They took Miss Swann!" He quickly spat back, almost taking Jack by surprise.

"Oh, so its that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. There's no profit in it for us…" He turned away from the boy and I, then lied back into what looked like some nest of hay.

I hated when he would talk for me, especially when it was a time I could fend for myself. "Jonathan Christopher Sparrow!" I hissed, at this point I had shoved my face between the bars. " He can get you out of here!" Jack moved his hat from over his eyes.

"How's that? The key's run off…" He looked disappointedly down the hall, like the keys themselves had sprouted legs and ran off. I stood there wondering what he meant by that but there wasn't much time to ask.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." I watched as the boy turned around and picked up a bench behind me, then placed it at the bottom of Jack's cell. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" I asked, it had been bugging me for some time now not knowing. I could tell Jack wanted to know to, but wouldn't admit to it. The boy looked so familiar that not knowing who he was had started to kill me.

"Will Turner." He bluntly replied while still keeping one eye on Jack. I jumped a little, he couldn't really be Bootstrap's boy…Could he?

Once again Jack sat up and started stroking his beard. "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

I could tell Will was getting suspicious of Jack all over again but it didn't matter, his little Lizzie was still on his mind. "Yes…"

Jack rose to his feet and walked over to the bars of the cell. "Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death that my associate and I, shall take you to the Black pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will hesitated for a moment but then quickly shook Jack's hand and then mine. "Agreed."

Jack echoed then once again, I stepped in. "Good, now that everything is all fine and dandy, would you mind getting him out?"

With a loud crash, the door fell to the floor in front of us and Jack stepped over it like this happened all the time.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that." Will started towards the door with me and Jack right behind him, or so I thought. I looked around and noticed Jack was walking in the other direction.

"Jack love…" I shot him a glance and Will stopped.

"Not without my effects!" He cried like a child who's lolli had been taken. What can you do with that man?

* * *

"We're going to steal the ship…That ship?" Will pointed a finger at the Dauntless which Jack and I had only been on a few hours prior.

"Commandeer. We're going to _commandeer_ that ship." I said, still keeping a watchful eye out for James and his lovely man servants. "Nautical term."

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack interrupted as usual, but with a good point.

"I'd die for her." Will didn't eve skip a beat.

Jack looked at me then back to Will. "Oh, good. No worries then!" I shook my head, this could get ugly…But it was for the _Pearl_.

Soon, formulating a plan went underway. Will went off into his own thoughts, walking up and down the beach while still attempting to stay out of sight, thus leaving Jack and I alone.

"Annabell!" Jack barked, he only called me Annabell when I did something wrong or he was worried. This seemed to be a bit of both.

"Yes Jack dear?" I was sitting on an overturned row boat drawing little pictures in the sand with a stick. If I could avoid it, I'd avoid eye contact with him. Jack's eyes had a way of piercing your heart when he was determined.

"Don't 'Jack dear' me! I thought I said to get out of here and what do you do?" He was standing in front of me now, I could feel his eyes stabbing into my back in an attempt to make me look up. I wasn't going to budge.

"Did what you would do… Came back to help." Jack was the only person who could actually get at me when he yelled, probably because he never really did yell. It wasn't a Sparrow trait.

I could hear his tone softening with every word, he knew he'd upset me. "Annie, not only was James after you along with every bloody red coat in town, but the Barbossa and his mates were here last night. Now what would have happened if they gotten a hold of you?"

He sat down next to me, waiting for an answer. This was the Jack only I was aloud to see, the one that had emotions other then joy and quick bursts of sadness, like when the _Pearl_ was stolen. This was the human side of him that no one but me ever saw.

"Well, they did toss me over after Barbossa undressed me with his eyes…Along with the entire crew." I smirked and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Exactly, I'm surprised they didn't…" Then it dawned on him. "YOU WERE ON THE PEARL?! YOU GOT TO STAND ON OUR BABY?!"

I let out a quick laugh and I saw Will turn around for a second, broken off from thought. Then I simply nodded. "She was like a haunted beauty Jack…It was… I can't even describe how wonderful it felt to be back there again. Even if it was just for a few minutes."

Soon I was spilling out every detail to Jack as best I could remember it; how the crew reacted to the name Turner, the coin, Barbossa's ever present unnerving nature as we had our stair down and then being tossed over board. I left out the part of seeing what I thought had been Bootstrap himself, I didn't want Jack thinking I was losing my mind.

"I can't believe it… I just… Wow." For once in his life, Jack Sparrow was at a loss for words. "You handled yourself pretty well, didn't you Annie?"

Jumping up, I turned on my heals and stood nose to nose with him. "You had any doubt?! Jack I'm offended! Your talking to _the_ Captain Annie after all."

With this he laughed and pulled me into a hug. "How could I forgotten. I'm truly sorry Annie dear. But for now, we need to think of a way to get from here," He let me go and pointed to the ground in front of us. "To there." Jack then pointed to the Dauntless.

Just like it was his cue, Will came running back. "Any ideas? The Red Coats noticed your gone so we don't have much time." He began tapping his foot agitatedly on the sand.

After a second, Jack looked down at the row boat under him. "I've got an idea…But you might not like it much." He stood up and got close to Will's face. "Hope you don't mind lack of personal space…"

Not long after, Will, Jack and I were all under water with the row boat in question over our heads. There was just enough air for all of us. But being the shortest, I had to swim to keep my head above the water.

"This is either madness or brilliance" I heard Will say from behind me.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide…" Jack smirked, the fun was about to begin.

* * *

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." We all boarded the Dauntless, Jack and I had done this plenty of times before so we knew how to handle this. Will on the other hand, not so much.

"Aye! Avast!" Even I let out a short laugh. He should now by now not all pirates talk like that.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman." Gillette said the last with a bit of a punch, I wanted to punch him. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

At this, I pulled my pistol out and pointed it at him. Jack did the same but it met Gillette's nose. "Son, I'm captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy?"

**Well…I think that's enough for now. You like Jack's full name? I couldn't resist giving him Johnny Depp's middle name… It could be helped lol. So, review and I'll be working on the next chapter now that I actually have time. Until next time, hide the rum…**


	13. And then there were four

**Wooo! Another update! Why? Because I can! Don't question my motives! When I'm on a roll, I'm on a roll…I don't own POTC, you know I wish I did though…Oh well, lets do this! **

I knew we should have tied them up. Gillette and his men were screaming and yelling as James and his crew were coming up behind us in their own ship. I could see the words _The Interceptor _written in gold lettering along its side as the midday sun burned down on us.

"Sir! They've taken the Dauntless! They've taken the ship. Sparrow, Tuner and Miss Cromwell…They've taken the Dauntless!" So, it would appear that James wants them calling me Miss out of respect. He's still claiming me his property. He's getting my foot up his ass.

"Here they come!" Will yelled, thought it was quite obvious now as the ship started to pull up next to ours. In seconds, Jack, Will and I had hid. We all waited until the men had boarded the ship, then took ropes and sung over to the Interceptor. James saw, but it was far too late.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" He was watching me as I danced up next to Jack and took my place next to him by the wheel.

"Thank you James for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" I shouted and curtsied as Jack let out a loud, bellowing laugh.

James was wasn't about to give up though. "We don't need to catch them, just get them in range of the long nines."

My jaw dropped. He was once again about to kill me, his supposed fiancé?! That or just take out the ship and try and find me in the wreckage. Either way, I wasn't happy with him.

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean then in the hands of a pirate…" He almost sighed, as if he was ashamed of what I had become. It sickened me even further.

"Wait for it…" I turned around to see Jack smirking with his pointer finger in the air.

"Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!" Some unnamed sailor cried as Gillette's ship collided with the Interceptor.

"Those have got to be some of the best pirates I've ever seen." Groves said as I jumped on the ships railing and waved them off.

"So it would seem…" James gruffly admitted. I could barley hear him by now though as the wind picked his words up and danced them over to my ears. Because now, he was sinking off into the sunset, a lone dot on the Caribbean horizon.

Soon we were out at sea, the wind on our tails and nothing but freedom and the open ocean before us. This was turning out better then expected.

* * *

Jack stood at the wheel as Will sharpened his sword and I walked around the ship to make sure all was in order.

"When I was a lad livening in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." We had started taking about random things, but I had a feeling this was going somewhere.

"Is that so?" Jack said, tilting his head to the side.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't pres the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack, Annie. You both knew my father." Will was watching us now, his eyes boring into us.

Jack and I exchanged quick glances. Then with an agreement nod, we told him the truth.

"I knew him, we both new knew him. Probably two of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." I said, leaving out one small detail that Jack wasn't going to let slip. Trying to let the kid know without totally shocking him wasn't going to be easy.

"Bootstrap?" Will was totally confused at this point.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack smiled, I started walking away. This was going to get ugly.

"It's not true! He was a merchant sailor! A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will sounded almost like a child for a moment. Defending the man he had never knew almost brought a tear to my eye, he really did love his father didn't he?

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack almost said in a singing voice.

At this, Will pulled out his sword. "My father was not a pirate."

I sighed, attempting to not get involved wasn't working. "Put it away son, It's not worth you getting beat again."

A look of shock and anger fell across Will's face. "You didn't beat me! You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you!"

"That's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack then moved one of the sails so that the yard caught Will and sung him out over the sea.

"Jack! Have you lost your bloody mind!? What would Bill think!?" I knew we would have to deal with dear William some how, but almost killing him when he's the son of a dear friend? Jack was losing it.

"Annie love, calm down." Jack waved me off then returned his attention back to Will. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these… What a man can do and what a man can't do."

I was catching on, the boy was tough so we had to hand out some tough love. I still thought this was a bit extreme though.

"For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all on me onesy and with a traumatized Annie, savvy? Poor baby's been though a lot today." He pouted at me and winked.

"So…" I shot him a glare and moved the wheel so Will was now back on board and held out his sword for him. "Can you sail under the command for pirates? Or can you not?"

Slowly, he reached out his hand. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." I echoed.

* * *

"Tortuga!" Jack shouted when we reached the island in question. After days of agonizing labor under the sun whilst Jack would constantly disappear, leaving Will and I to hold out on our own until we found him and forced him back into labor… We had finally arrived.

"More importantly," Jack continued. "It is indeed a sad life that never breathed deep this sweet, cruciferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy. What do you think?"

"It will linger…" Will said as he took the whole place in. I remembered my first time on the place I now referred to as home, its dirty streets and circus like atmosphere was now the norm for me. But to Will, he might feel like he'd fallen into hell itself.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted!" Jack threw his arms up and smiled. I shook my head.

"You, of course, would know this…" I looked around and in a moment spotted trouble. It wasn't Morgan, but it was another angry red head.

"Scarlett!" Jack yelled out joyously, she on the other hand smacked him hard across the face. "Not sure I deserved that…Giselle!"

A new girl, blonde that I didn't recognize was now stalking up to Jack looking just as pissed off as Scarlett had.

"Who was she!?" The girl nodded at Scarlett and then eyed me suspiciously. I ran behind Will in an attempt to show that I wasn't going to steal Jack away. Will understood and we both started moving slowly away.

"What?" Jack sheepishly said, then another hand collided with his face. "I may have deserved that." He stood there, still facing the direction the slap had forced him to.

"You think!?" I shrieked, then quickly remembered Annamaria. "Jack! We better do what we came to do before you have no face left to speak of." With that, I grabbed his and Will's hands and took off running towards our destination.

* * *

In a pigsty, we found what we had been looking for. Amongst the pigs, grime and slop was our dear friend Joshamee Gibbs. I handed Jack a pale of water and stood back. As soon as it hit him, he was off and yelling.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He stopped when he saw Jack and I. "Mother's love! Little Annie, Jack! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping! 'S bad luck."

I smiled, he always reminded me of a slightly deranged father or grandfather. "Hello to you too Gibbs, I've missed you."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it!" Jack smiled also as he cut in between Gibbs and I. " The man who did the waking, buys the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the walking."

For a moment, Gibbs was confused. Then he just nodded and started to his feet. "Aye, that'll about do it." But from behind us, another whole pale of water was thrown at him. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will said while dropping the bucket, Gibbs just nodded.

"Sorry… He's new around here…" I looked at Will then back to Gibbs who shot me a pity glance. Now, not only did I have to tend to Jack, I had a newbie on my hands.

"Its alright Annie love. Now, about that drink?" And so, our band of pirate and blacksmith pirate hybrid crew went off into the dark streets of Tortuga towards Morgan's bar. She was going to love this.

**Well, that's another update! Once a week is what I'm going to aim for, if I have more time then sooner. Reviews help my creative juices flow and do all that creative…whatsits that those creative juices do…Anyway…Reviews would be lovely, I'm going to stop talking before you think I've lost my mind…**


	14. Tortuga

**Well kiddies, once again I find myself here with you and our lovely story. Picturesque, ain't it? Any who, I don't own POTC but I do own Annie and her thoughts of wonder…Here we go!**

We made our way in to the tavern, smoke and drink wafted in the air as I choked. Sometimes it would still bother me. My eyes wandered around the room for any sign of Morgan, yet I had a feeling if I wanted to find her, I'd actually have to put effort into it.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack said to Will as he turned away with Gibbs.

"Be safe boy." I added and turned on my heal to find Morgan. Knowing Jack, drinks would be needed. Story time with Jack Sparrow didn't bring milk and cookies, you got a pitcher of rum and maybe some bread if you were lucky.

After walking around for a while, I spotted her. Morgan was yelling and about to bust a pitcher over some drunkards head for most likely grabbing her some place she didn't like. Though she didn't own the place, she had made a name for herself in the few years she had started working here.

Everyone knew not to mess with the hot headed bar maid and if they did, they got what was coming to them. Sometimes even, the men who frequented the bar often would come to her defense against any freaks that even thought about her wrong.

"Morgan sweet!" I chirped as I sashayed up to her, dodging between tables and chairs. No one messed with me, not because I was Jack's Co Captain, just because _I_ was Annie. They saw me grow up and knew better to lay a hand on anyone Katie Sparrow watched after.

"Annie dear, yer back!" Morgan smiled as she whacked a little boys hand away from a cup of some kind of liquor. "And where's Mr. Can't-keep-it-in-his-pants? You should have heard Annamaria, thought she was a banshee out to get 'em"

I let out a nervous laugh, so Annamaria had come to Tortuga in search of Jack…This was going to be fun. "He's over there with a friend of ours, so I was wondering if we could have a round of drinks? You know Jack's stories aren't worth anything without a little rum in him."

Morgan herself laughed at this. "When does that man not have rum in 'em?" I laughed too as I watched her pick up three pitchers and filled them to the brim with the best of the rum hidden behind the counter. Then she and I started our way over to Jack and Gibbs.

"So," I could see her smirking out of the corner of her eye. "Where'd you two get off to this time? Haven't been back for weeks, for all I knew Annamaria had gotten a hold of ye."

For a moment I wasn't sure if I should tell her. I had seen not only my home, but my parents graves and my old fiancé. Not to mention the little girl that Morgan had once taken care of had been drug out of her own home by my old crew. But I decided she'd find out one way or the other, and Jack would romanticize it. She needed to hear the truth.

"Well you see… We got blown off course from where we last left dear Annamaria. Then, we ended up back home." I paused.

"Annie love, yer home now and I didn't see you…" Then it dawned on her. "Mother's love…You mean _home_ home?"

I nodded and continued. "When we got there, the ship we…_borrowed_ from Annamaria sunk to the bottom of the sea at the foot of the docks. So, we were determined to get a ship and get out as fast as possible…" I filled her in on the rest, from James to Elizabeth to Will and Barbossa, I left no stone unturned.

By the end of it all, we had finally reached Jack and Gibbs. "Goodness Annie! That's a lot for ye to deal with! Ye should lie down for a while and take a break. Putting up with Jack is bad enough but finding James and the Pearl all in one day…How are you still on yer feet?"

Someone must have been eyeing me funny because the moment I neared Jack, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. He'd done things like this my whole life, my second line of defense if I couldn't handle things on my own. We knew better then to start brawls in taverns so it was better to make them think something that wasn't true.

Morgan smirked and bit something back as she placed the cups in front of us. I just glared, she knew better then to suggest that. But she had been from the moment she got me alone the first time she saw me as a pirate. "The King and Queen of the Caribbean", she called us, I called her crazy.

Gibbs cleared his throat as Morgan walked off and bid Jack a quick farewell. I pointed out Will to her before she disappeared and told her to take care of him the best she could. She nodded and then went on with her work.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Gibbs asked, taking a long gulp of his rum.

"We're going after the Black Pearl." At this Gibbs started choking. "I know where it's going to be, and we're going to take it." Jack patted me on the head like he did when we were little and smiled his drunken smile.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better then me the tales of the Black Pearl." Gibbs placed his cup back on the table and eyed us both.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to." Jack started rubbing his beard. I got up out of his lap and took the seat next to him, though for some reason I almost didn't want to.

"All we need is a crew Gibbys, and that's where you come in." I took a long awaited drink of rum and made a smile that could match Jack's.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs was obviously still wary of this proclamation, but we'd have his mind changed in no time.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing we're no fools then, eh?" He tilted his head towards me as he spoke.

"Prove me wrong." Gibbs was starting to fall under the usual spell of Jack's words. "What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say, its a matter of leverage, eh?" I crossed my legs and leaned back in my chair while taking a glance at Will.

"The kid?" Gibbs said in a disbelieving tone.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Jack locked his fingers together and propped his head up with them.

"His only child." I smirked, I was starting to see the silver lining in the form of dear William.

"Is he now? Leverage says you. I think I feel a change in the wind says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you lot."

"One can only hope…Take what you can." Jack held his tankard up and waited as I soon joined mine with his as did Gibbs.

"Give nothing back!" He and I shouted in unison, then we all held our cups to our lips and tilted back the remainder of warm rum into our mouths.

* * *

"Feast your eyes, Captains!" Gibbs had assembled an interesting group of characters by the next day and we all stood out on the docks inspecting them. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every last man is worth his salt. And crazy to boot!"

"Jack…" I hissed. "Gibbs is right on one thing, they do look crazy! Do you want another Barbossa pulling another mutiny?"

Jack nodded in agreement as Will leaned in. "So this is your able-bodied crew?"

Jack was starting to feel out numbered, I could tell. So he decided to take charge again. "You, sailor!" He bellowed to an elderly looking man in front of us.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs added.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?…Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

Gibbs once again poked his head in. "He's mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him." With his Cotton opened his mouth and showed us what would have been his tongue was now just a stub. Jack made a face and I felt my stomach churn. "No one's yet figured how…"

I looked up at the parrot and a million thoughts raced though my head, attempting to figure out the same. "Mr. Cotton's…Parrot. Same question."

The bird looked at me then shouted, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" I jumped and Jack laughed.

"Mostly, we figure that means 'yes'." Gibbs backed away from Cotton.

"Of course it does…" I started backing away next to Gibbs while keeping one eye on the bird.

"Satisfied?" Jack looked over to Will.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." He started flatly as we kept looking at the men lined up along the dock.

"And what's the benefits for us?" Someone said in a high pitched voice, to high to be a man.

"Oh no…Jack!" I ran up next to him but it was too late, he had already taken off the sailor's hat, revealing a very cross looking Annamaria who then slapped him.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked standing next to me behind Jack.

Before he could answer, I spoke for him. "No, that one he deserved."

"You stole my boat!" Annamaria was now forcing Jack to back up like a scared animal.

"Actually…" Another hand met Jack's face. By the end of this, I feared there would be none of him left. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you!"

"Right… Exactly how it was going to be. Now its at the bottom of Port Royal's bay…" I said while shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"But you didn't!" Annamaria barked, a look of rage and sadness from the loss of her ship played over her face.

"You'll get another one!" Jack said, nearly over the edge of the dock by now.

At this, Annamaria pointed a finger at him. " I will."

"Calm down Ria, you'll get your ship…A better one at that." I smiled and winked at Will then looked at the Interceptor. He quickly caught on and echoed me.

"Yes, a better one!" Jack said in agreement.

"That one!" Will and I both pointed at the Interceptor with huge smiles across our faces.

"What one? That one!?" Jack jumped and looked like he might die on the spot. "…Aye…That one. What say you?"

After a moment of thought, Annamaria agreed along with the rest of the crew and started towards the Interceptor.

"Anchors aweigh!" Cotton's parrot squawked as he walked past me. I started backing up again.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Gibbs said, then he felt my death glair burning into his back and quickly changed his story. "Any woman other then Captain Annie that is…"

"It'd be far worse not to have her…Either of them for that matter…" Jack said, glancing back at me like he expected me to attack at any second. If he hadn't changed his story though, Gibbs might be at the bottom of the ocean by now. Jack looked at me and sighed.

"You coming or not Annie? I would prefer the first option myself." He held out his hand, just like he had done so many other times for me and even now it still held the same significance. Jack was everything I had, the only constant in my life. Where ever he went, I'd follow without hesitation.

"And leave poor Ria alone with you? Not on your life." I took his hand in mine as we started up to the Interceptor. No matter how old we got, one thing would apparently stay the same. We only had each other, and the wide open sea before us.

**Woo! I'm on a roll! Well then loves, review and I shall see you again at my next update. But ya can't wait? Can you? And you know why I know this? Simple, we're catching up…**


	15. Saving Lizzie, Losing Jack

**Mmmm its an update, part of your weekly diet. Remember, always take one when they come out or you'll die of anticipation! Thank you for you time. I don't own POTC necessarily… Ok… AT ALL. But I can dream and hope right? **

A storm had broke out at sea and we were in the middle of it. It was tearing out little Interceptor apart at the seams and all we could do was hope we didn't die. I was holding my own, which was surprising even to myself. The storm was so strong, I could have easily been blown over, but I was somehow hanging on to the railing nearest Jack.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work!?" Will was standing near me, looking like a drowned rat in nice clothes.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs smiled at Will and the lighting gave his features an eerie effect.

"Jack!" I let go of the railing and fought my way over to him. When I finally reached him, I grabbed on to his side. He looked down then quickly back to the open ocean before us. "Should we drop canvas?"

He smiled as the rain poured down on us and another bolt of lightning flashed off in the distance. "She can hold a bit longer!"

"What's in yer head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" I heard Gibbs say over a thunder clap.

A deranged smile played over Jack's features that was only made worse by the weather. "We're catching up…"

* * *

"Dead men tell no tales!" That blasted parrot wasn't making our situation any better. We had found our way into a lagoon, wrecks of ships strewn all around us.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by his passage." Gibbs was standing next to me as we leaned over the side of the Interceptor, looking at all the pieces of wood scattered about.

I looked over at Jack, who had slammed the compass shut when Cotton had been staring at him too much. He then turned his body a different way and I assumed he opened it once more.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will looked down on me. I just smiled.

"Sorry love, can't betray the trust of my dear old Jack. Wouldn't be nice to tell a story he could tell better." My mind wandered back to Tia Dalma and I began to wonder how she was holding up in her little shack.

Will sighed at turned to Gibbs as I started to slowly walk away.

"Sorry boy, not a lot is known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That's before I knew Annie or him, back when they Captained the Black Pearl."

"What? They failed to mention that." I felt Will looking at me as I tightened a rope around the mast.

"The only one who could tell you anything true about Jack would be Annie and the only one would could tell you anything about her would be Jack. They made sure it would be that way and neither of them is going to say anything about the other so your out of luck." Gibbs motioned to Jack and I as he spoke. It was funny how they thought I couldn't hear.

"We learned our lesson a while ago boy, toning it down helps keep yourself safe." I said, just so they knew. Both of them jumped as I pranced past.

They were quite for a moment longer until they thought I was once more out of sight, then Gibbs started up with the stories again.

"See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to 'em and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings much to Annie's distress. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned both Jack and Annie and left them to die but not before they went mad with the heat…"

"Ah…So that's the reason for all the…" Will did his best Jack impression, which was surprisingly accurate.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, Will…when a man is marooned he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot." Will nodded in agreement, keeping up with Gibbs as he talked.

"Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued, but after three weeks of starving, belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly…" I remembered using the butt of the gun to bust open a coconut we had found, the one Jack had started hitting on. He only let me break it open after I reassured him I wouldn't be busting a ladies skull open.

"But those two escaped the island, and Jack still has that one shot. Oh, but he wont use it, though, save for one man. Their mutinous first mate." Gibbs leaned a bit closer to Will, I was almost sure he knew I was still listening.

"Barbossa…" Will said, completely unfazed by Gibbs.

"Aye."

"But how did they get off the island?" Will wasn't totally convinced yet.

"Well…I'll tell ye." Gibbs started, but I decided to have some fun.

"Well William!" I jumped down from over head, I had been hanging off the mast like a monkey. "Jack waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence! I would have helped, but being of the fairer sex, I was falling ill to the heat…"

Both Gibbs and Will's eyes grew as I spoke, this was more fun then I thought it would have been.

"And on the forth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made us a raft! They even waited while he came back to shore for me, then he carried me out and sat me down on the turtles.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles…?" Will just stared at me.

"Aye! Sea turtles!" Gibbs agreed with me, poor fool.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked but before I could answer, Jack walked up.

"Human hair. From my back and some from Annie's head." I lifted up my long locks at this and made a snipping motion at the bottom. "Let go of the anchor!"

Men started scurrying about the ship and then soon the words "Let go of the anchor sir!", was heard.

"Young Mr. Tuner, Annie and I are to go ashore." Jack said and I jumped a little.

"Jack are you sure? This doesn't sound all that rational…" Then again, nothing Jack did was rational.

"Annie love, don't you miss Hector from your last encounter with him? Need to give him a proper goodbye this time…" He smiled and stroked his beard.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs quickly asked.

"Keep to the code." Jack started walking off the Interceptor then.

"Aye," I let out a loud sigh. "The code."

* * *

I was now in a row boat between Will and Jack, just so they didn't kill each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Will spy a skull.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" He shifted nervously in his seat.

"Pirates Code." Jack quickly responded.

"Any man that falls behind is left behind." I finished for him, his mind was elsewhere.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will spat. I had the urge to smack him across the face when I felt Jack's hand hold down my arm.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one." He said, loosing his grip.

I smirked. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…" I shifted slightly in my seat as I spoke, the adrenalin was pumping in my veins now.

We all looked down into the water beneath us, gold pieces shining like little stars in the Milky Way laid on the bottom of the watery path.

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure…" Jack said, and I looked back at him puzzled. Are we talking about the same Will?

"That's not true! I'm not obsessed with treasure." As he spoke, Will jumped and caused the little boat to rock.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate…" I wasn't totally sure what Jack was talking about until I looked through a small opening in the rock. Elizabeth stood surrounded by Barbossa and his crew.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." There stood Hector Barbossa, just as despicable as I had seen him last.

"Elizabeth…" Will breathed, he was practically about to spring right out and take on the whole lot at any given second.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here is proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The men cheered and Hector just smiled.

"Suffered, I have…" Ragetti moaned.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us- disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" With a kick, he threw the chest's lid off revealing countless gold coins. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Ever last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this…" He then pointed to the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

Will scrambled up higher in our hiding place, but Jack grabbed him and pulled him down. "Jack!" Will hissed.

"Not yet." My stomach churned. I knew if we waited too much longer, the girl could be killed.

"We wait for the opportune moment." Jack held his hand up in protest.

"Eight hundred and eighty-one we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa continued.

"When's that?" Will angrily barked. "When is the greatest profit to you two?"

With a sigh, I grabbed Will's arm and dragged him away from the rock. "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" He was about to speak when I held a finger up. "And I mean me, no Jack included." Will then closed his mouth.

I looked over Will's shoulder to see a cross Jack eyeing me. "Do us a favor?" He said, walking up behind Will and patting him on the back. "I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything… Stupid."

With his blunt finish, Jack reached around Will and once again grabbed my arm. "Annie, same goes to you. I don't want to have to carry your lifeless body back on board the Pearl and Captain her alone. Savvy?"

I nodded then pushed Jack away back towards the rock. "You too, I don't think I could carry your fat self back to the Pearl though. I'll just leave you for the sharks." Jack just shook his head and watched as I disappeared around a bend with Will.

In seconds, we were behind the mound of treasure that Hector and Elizabeth were standing on. It appeared he had already realized Lizzie wasn't really a Turner.

There was a shot fired, and to the pirates surprise, he didn't drop dead. "The cures is still upon us!"

Barbossa tightened his grip on Lizzie's arm. "You, maid!" Your father, what was his name!? Was your father William Turner?"

"No." The girl replied coldly.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago! The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" When she didn't say anything, Barbossa backhanded her hard across the face and she fell down the mound, almost into the water.

I made him wait for a second, then let Will swim over and get the girl. While the men were still arguing, he motioned for her to follow him into the water. I saw a small glint of light as she hit the water, she had the medallion with her.

I let out a long held breath as they both reached shore. "You!" Elizabeth shirked upon seeing me. "How are you alive? I saw them toss you overboard…"

"Dunno." I shrugged. "Maybe God likes me today." I heard the up roar.

"The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her, you feckless pack of ingrates!" Barbossa was on to us. We had to move fast.

"Bugger… Alright, you two get the hell out of here. I'll handle them." I pulled out my pistol and turned back towards the direction we had come before.

"But Annie, where are you--" Will started but I cut him off there.

"I don't leave without Jack Sparrow. Never." He hadn't left me all those years ago at my birthday party and I wasn't going to have that debt unpaid. "Just tell Gibbs to stick to the code and the hell out!"

Will nodded and started to leave, but Lizzie lingered for a moment. "Thank you… I'm sorry about the way I acted before…Thank you." She quickly and awkwardly hugged me, then ran after Will.

After they disappeared, I started running as fast as I could down the slippery passage ways. "Jack Sparrow, when I find you…." I gritted my teeth, held my gun tight and only hopped I would be the one to find him first.

**Yay for sick days! I get to write lots! Don't you just love cliffhangers? I do, especially when I know what's going to happen next! But if you want to know, well review…I'll write more, update, and you'll be a happy lot! Now wont you?**


	16. Back to the Pearl

**Yay once again its time for your weekly update! Well…more like when I get the chance update. You never know when you'll get one you lucky dogs! Anyway, I don't own POTC…But oh I wish I owned Jack… I've got a life sized card board cut out of him in my room but its not the same.**

Running down the path ways, I nearly slipped about a dozen times. I had to find Jack and get out of here before Barbossa saw either of us. All he knew was Lizzie had gotten away and I was planning on keeping it that way.

"Jack! You rotten son of a…" I was cut off from slipping on a wet rock and slamming into a wall. My pistol almost went off and I let out a long stream of curse words as blood trickled down my face. Apparently I had reopened the cut I had received from my sword fight with Will earlier.

Then I saw him. Jack had an ore slung over his shoulder and he was walking down a path looking for god only knows what. Quickly I jumped up and carefully made my way over to him.

"Jack!" I grabbed his arm and swung him around so he was facing me. His face went from joy to fear to something I couldn't read in mere seconds. "We have to get out now! Will and the girl are already going back to the ship. We're going to be left behind!"

Jack slowly moved his had up to the cut on my face and traced it. He wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying, just claiming the cut like it was his fault.

"Please, we have to go now." I grabbed his hand and started to turn around when I saw them. All of Barbossa's crew was standing only a few feet away from us.

"Well then," Jack finally said. "I do believe this would be a good time to leave."

We both turned and started quietly started walking away, but not before Ragetti spotted us.

"You!" Both of us stopped and then slowly turned around.

"Your supposed to be dead! Both of you for that matter!" Pintel was looking us both up and down with confused eyes.

"We're not?" Jack looked at himself then at me. "Oh…" I looked up to see a pistol pointed in Jack's face.

"Now what smarty?!" I coughed and glared at him out of the corner of my eye.

A moment of realization shone on Jack's face. "Palulay? Palu-li-la-lulu. Parlili? Parsnip…Pasley…Par- partner? … Partner?"

Everyone, including me, was now looking at Jack like he had finally gone completely mad.

"What in the name of all things good and holy are you spewing Jack?" He kept going as I turned to meet his eyes.

"Parley?" Ragetti questioned.

"PARLEY!" Jack just about jumped from excitement. "That's the one! Parley! Parley!" I smiled and started singing the word along with him, he finally had a good idea.

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man though up parley!" Pintel growled at us.

I just smiled. "That would be the French."

* * *

"How in the blazes did you lot get off that island?" Barbossa had the entire crew surrounding Jack while I was slung over Bo'sun's shoulder fighting with everything I had.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate." Barbossa raised one eye brow and kept his eyes on Jack. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Brabossa's mood dropped. "Ah, well, I wont be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" He pointed at Jack while the crew let out hoots and hollers.

"Well, this time I've decided I've forgiven dear little Annie and would like to keep her…" He looked over at me as I just glared down on him. Bo'sun shifted me to one side as Barbossa neared.

"She's to pretty a pet not to forgive. Don't worry, I'll take better care of her then Jack would anyway…" He raised his hand to trace the cut on my cheek just as Jack had but I spat in his face. Barbossa backed away with a hurt look then focused back on Jack. "Kill him!"

"The girls blood didn't work, did it!?" I screamed as the men held out their weapons and pointed them at Jack, who was just standing there like a 'big man'. He was going to let them shoot him without a fight!

Barbossa stopped and looked back up at me then down to the men. "Hold your fire!" The men reluctantly lowered their weapons. "You know whose blood we need?"

Slowly, I lifted my head up and looked him in the eyes. Every word laced with guilt, I admitted the truth to him. "We know who's blood you need…"

* * *

Soon after, I was carried into Barbossa's chambers. Jack tried to get in but Barbossa said he needed to "have a chat" with me.

Bo'sun left me alone in the Captains chambers, as soon as the door closed I was trying to find a way out. Looking around the room, I noticed a lot of apples. Then I remembered, that was his favorite food.

"Annie sweet." I heard the door to the chamber open and there stood Hector Barbossa in all his deranged glory. Only alone with me for five seconds and he was already wondering how fast he could undress me.

"Barbossa." I shot him a glare from across the long table as he motioned for me to come closer, I just walked in the opposite direction.

"Come now love, we're far past formalities. You can call me Hector." _Hector _continued to walk closer to me as I kept up our dance of keep away.

"Well in that case, _Barbossa_ I would love for you to get the hell out of my ship and go drown yourself in shark infested waters." I slammed my hands down hard on the table and caused the apples to fall out of their basket.

He tutted at me like I was a child or a pet he was trying to train and then kept going. "Now now dear, we don't need to get violent. I just wanted a…Heart to heart."

"How can I have a heart to heart with a man that doesn't even own one?" I made sure every word was laced with venom as I held my ground.

Barbossa just smiled at me. "Very good point my dear, very good. But you see, the reason I brought you here today was I have a proposition for you. You can still be Co. Captain of your beloved Pearl…Just sail next to me rather then old Jack."

The monkey let out a shriek as it dropped itself on Barbossa's shoulder. The things little beady eyes looked me over as Barbossa patted its head. He wanted to turn me into that, his obedient little pet. I wasn't going to have any of it.

"You can go take that blasted little monkey of your's and shove it up your ass. I'm no one's prize and if you think otherwise then your out of luck." With that, I turned away from a shocked Hector Barbossa and walked over to the double doors.

"Jack!" I saw him surrounded by half the crew who were all eyeing him like they were going to skin him. "We've got business to deal with!"

They all backed away from him when they saw the deranged look in my eyes. Jack reluctantly walked over to me and slowly sauntered into the room as I slammed the doors behind him.

* * *

"So, you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the on I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa said after much arguing. Jack was sitting at the table while Barbossa circled it. On the other hand, I was off and sitting in the window seat. I couldn't stand to look at Hector let a lone talk to him.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _our_ ship, " He pointed at me and I smiled slightly. "and then I'll let dear Annie shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

Barbossa rolled an apple over in his hands. "But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed us and left us to die, Annie and I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Jack smirked and bit into an apple. "Funny ol' world, innit?"

He held out the apple towards Barbossa and when he didn't take it, Jack threw it over to me. Just then, Bo'sun came in.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor." All of us jumped up and made our way out the doors back topside.

My stomach flipped over with guilt. I had lead Barbossa and his crew after Will and the others just to save Jack. I had risked the lives of many to same just one person. I was going to die for this, wasn't I?

Jack ran up to Barbossa and stood in front of his telescope, blocking his view of the Interceptor. Like he was buying them time for me. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? Either Annie or myself shall scurry over to the Interceptor and then negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

Barbossa smiled and nodded at me. I was once again over Bo'sun's shoulder as he walked away with me. This time I decided on biting him in the shoulder, but it had no effect what so ever.

Jack started running after me as another one of the crew grabbed him and held him in place. "You see Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead. Lock 'em in the brig!"

He walked over to me now and grabbed my face in his hands. "Your not getting away this time missy." To my shock and horror, he kissed me hard on the lips. "Keep them in separate cages, don't want them plotting any escape…"

Jack and I both fell silent as we were carried down bellow, to shocked to comprehend what just happened.

**Well that's interesting, ain't it? Anyway, review and you'll get to see what happens to our lovely Captains! Bye bye for now!**


	17. Consequences of Listening to Your Heart

**Yay, I'm back! Aren't you all glad? Because you should be. Any who, I don't own POTC but that's not important…The story is! Woo hoo story!**

"Apparently there's a leak…" Jack sloshed around as two members of the crew threw him in the in cell across from me. Bo'sun sat me down surprisingly gently as he slammed the door behind me.

I couldn't talk. Every part of me felt dirty from just one kiss. Sitting on the watery floor of the cell, I felt like I was going to be sick. Jack leaned against the wall of his cell and looked at me.

"Annie, its not the end of the world. Your making a bigger deal out of it then you should be…Considering I would be crying myself." He gave me a hopeful smile but I still felt like I was dying from the inside.

"Jack…I lead him right to Will, he's going to kill everyone, leave you somewhere or kill you, and make me his cabin wench. It _is _the end of the world." I curled up into an even tighter ball.

"Alright… Well when you put it that way, then yes it is the end of the world." Jack let out a heavy sigh and I could hear him sit down with a splash.

Over head, we could hear feet rushing back and forth as we got closer and closer to the _Interceptor_ and closer and closer to Will's death. This wasn't right. I let out a loud scream and I heard Jack jump as water splashed everywhere.

"Annie, crying isn't going to solve anything." I felt him looking at me with stern eyes.

"Yes it is! And I'm not crying!" I jumped up and ran over to the bars, then started shaking them with everything I had. "Why can't we win Jack!? The worlds always out to get us! Why can't they just leave us alone for once?"

With that, I stopped rattling the bars and hung my head. The metal was cold and rusty as I placed my head on it, but it felt cool and helped clear my head.

"Simple Annie, pirates aren't supposed to win. We're the surge of the seas, hated and detested by all including our own kind." He got up and was about to make his way over to the door of his cell when the ship lurched.

"They're clubhaulin'! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!" Over head I could hear Barbossa shouting out orders. When the ship made its turn, I had smacked into the side of the cage. I was now cursing upwards as Jack laughed.

"Annie look, there's the _Interceptor_!" He stopped laughing long enough to point out the window in his cell.

"Fire!" Barbossa screamed, which was quickly replied by Elizabeth's "Fire all!"

"Jack, down now!" He looked at me then to the side of the ship as a loud whizzing noise was heard coming at us. He dove down just in time to miss a cannon ball.

"Those little pricks!" Jack barked out. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

"Whose ship, Jack love?" He turned around with a shocked look on his face to see me standing just outside his cell leaning on the bars.

"But… How?" Jack got up and walked over to me, I just pointed at the cannon ball's line of fire that shot right from the hole in the ship, through Jack's cell lock, right thought mine, and out the other side of the ship.

"Oh…" He pushed the door open, took a few side glances and we both bolted up the stairs.

* * *

Back up on deck, chaos was running freely. Both ships were flooded with members of each crew and covered with blood. I watched as people started falling dead at my feet but Jack had other plans.

"Thanks very much." I looked up just in time to see him grab a rope from an on coming pirate then swing onto the Interceptor.

"And what am I supposed to do!?" He looked back at me and shrugged as I started failing about. "Be right back love! Sit tight!"

I watched him as he darted into the crowd and out of my sight. Then, the fight for my life began. It didn't take long for Barbossa's crew to realize Jack and I just waltzed out on the deck, especially after his little fiasco.

They were tired of Barbossa shouting orders at them all the time about me, so it was kill me and have their way with me time apparently. So without hesitating, I pulled my sword out and started hacking away at anyone that got near me.

"Jack Sparrow!" I screamed and I thought I heard a man give out a high pitched yell of fear in the distance. Someone came up behind me and I jabbed my sword into their stomach then twisted it for good measure. "When I get a hold of you, there wont me anything left!"

Blood trickled down as the unnamed pirate fell to my feet and a group of them stopped to stare at me. Just then, that blasted monkey came shrinking as it dropped onto of the newly dead body.

"Oh, just who I wanted to see!" I attempted to kick it but it was too fast. I decided in those few seconds to take out my anger on the deranged little thing. "Ok mate, your mine!"

I started chasing after the little bugger, darting between swords and gun fire as he jumped between it all like a ghost. Nothing seemed to hit him or even tap him. Then again, he was an undead monkey.

"Monkey…Annie!!" I looked to my left and realized Jack was now next to me and after the monkey.

"What the bloody hell gave you the idea to LEAVE me all alone?! You want me to die or something!?" I was fighting the urge to trip him at the moment.

"Well you see Annie, I knew dear Lizzie had the medallion and since you can handle yourself, I thought it would be easier to go after her then to tend to a big girl such as yourself." He gave me a Jack smile and I just shook my head. How had I been putting up with him for all these years?

We both started climbing a fallen mast like wild children after the monkey when I saw a familiar pair of boots at the other end. I looked up into the eyes of one Hector Barbossa with the monkey sitting on his shoulder.

"Why thank you Jack." He took the medallion from the monkey and kept his eyes on both Jack and I.

"You're welcome…" Jack said with a slight look of anger and confusion on his face.

"Not you." Barbossa smirked. "We named the monkey Jack. Gents, our hope is restored!"

The pirates that were still alive started cheering, then I saw something that made my blood run cold. They had rigged powder leading back to the Interceptor and I couldn't find Will anywhere.

* * *

"If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters!" Pintel was circling our crew now as Jack and I stood off to the side. Barbossa had attempted to once more snake his arms around me but I fought back so much he actually was leaving me alone.

Just then, we all heard it. There was a blaze of fire and smoke as the Interceptor went up in flames. I could feel my heart sink as Elizabeth started lashing out at Barbossa. I had killed her Will, it was my fault.

"Will! You've got to stop it! Stop it!" She was near tears now as she started pounding on his chest screaming.

"Welcome back, Miss." As he spoke to her, he took a quick glance at me. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He pushed Elizabeth at the crew who started groping at her.

"God Jack…" My voice shook and I felt like I was going to throw up. "What have I done…"

**Sorry this is such a late/shortish update. I wasn't really sure how I was going to do the whole scene after they get out of the cells…It confused and angered me lol. But please review and what not and I shall update very soon to make up for my… Lazy unproductive methods! Bye bye loves!**


	18. Back to the Island

**Once more back into the fray! I'm here with yet another update! They sell like hot cakes…I don't own POTC…No matter how much I wish I did…But I do own certain aspects of the story! Yay some things!**

I stood there in shock as I watched bits and pieces of the _Interceptor_ fall from the sky back into the ocean bellow, my entire body felt cold with the site of it all. Will had last been seen on that ship and it was now in shards scattered about the ocean. While all this was going on, his Elizabeth was just about to be a cabin wench to the entire undead crew of the _Black Pearl _as well.

This couldn't be real. I didn't just drag the person I hated most, Barbossa, right to the son of a dear friend just so I could save Jack. Because of me, our entire crew was going to be killed all just because I was selfish.

But, I didn't wallow in misery long. This time, it wasn't Jack who brought me out of my depressions. It was Will.

"Barbossa!" Everyone looked over to the side of the ship where William Turner stood hanging of a rope, soaked from head to foot.

"Will." Elizabeth looked like she was about to cry as the crew loosened it grip on the girl.

"She goes free!" Will growled with a look of sheer hate in his eyes. Barbossa just laughed as Will pointed a pistol at his head.

"What's in your head boy?" He said with a slight chuckle.

"She goes free!" Will shouted once more with a bit more force this time.

Barbossa just shook his head. "You've only got one shot and we can't die."

Jack stood by my side, one hand on my arm as he kept his eyes on Will. "Don't do anything stupid…"

Then I realized something. Without hesitating, I jumped out of Jack's grasp and darted up to Will. Everyone just stood with their mouths open as I took the pistol from his hands and pointed it at Will's head. "Sorry… Only thing I could think of…"

Will just nodded his head and made a slight smile. Jack on the other hand, wasn't taking it so well. "Like that Annie! That would be considered stupid!"

Barbossa chose to ignore Jack's comment. "Who's he?" He looked at me while pointing at Will. Before I could open my mouth though, Jack butted in again.

"No one! He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though…" Jack lowered his voice slightly. "Eunuch…"

I shook my head then looked back up to Will. "How about you tell them, hmm?"

"My name is Will Turner!" His voice boomed out over the silent crowd, a stern look on his face. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!"

It took them a moment, but the crew finally realized that this might be the person they had been looking for.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" Ragetti squeaked. So my fears had been confirmed, Bill was dead after all.

With a sigh and a heavy heart, I started up again. "On my word, do as I say. Or I'll pull this trigger and he'll be lost to Davy Jones Locker! Sorry again Will…"

The last I said in a whisper, he just nodded at me again.

"Alright Annie love," Barbossa took a few steps forward. "Name your terms."

"Lizzie and I are to go free." I pulled Will closer to me and to the pistol in an attempt to prove I meant business.

Barbossa hesitated but finally, he spoke again. "Should have seen that one coming. Anything else?"

I looked over to Jack who was pointing at himself. Problem was, I didn't know how to handle the Jack part of the equation. If they let me go, they were going to want some kind of revenge. Struggling, I managed to look away from him and back to Barbossa. "And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!"

"Agreed." A smiled danced across Barbossa's lips. I didn't like the looks of this.

* * *

"Go on Poppet!" Pintel urged Elizabeth on. "Go walk the plank!"

The crew was shocked at how strong I was able to get when I was angry. I may be the smallest one on the ship, but I was now pulling the group of pirates that were holding me back as I struggled over to Barbossa.

"Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free along with me!" I spat at him as I spoke, he just leaned back with a tired smile.

"Don't dare impugn me honor Annie! I agreed you two would go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." He gave off a slight chuckle as he said this that made my blood boil. " And now its your turn to walk the plank dear."

"Blasted fool!" I then started cursing in Japanese, this only happened when I was really angry.

Barbossa turned to me then looked at the members of the crew holding me back. " Do me a favor boys, keep her quite." Thus a gag was placed in my mouth as I continued to trash about.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Once again Barbossa redirected his attention away from me and back to Elizabeth. She was standing on the plank about to jump or be pushed off when he was ushering her back with his voice.

"Aye!" All the men replied.

"So, I'll be having that dress back before you go." He gave her a smirk as she pulled the dress off, all the while a look of pure hate plastered across her face.

I had stopped struggling from losing energy and I could see Jack making his way over to me, bumping into members of the crew and looking almost apologetically at them. One glared as he got right up next to me. "I always liked you…" He winked at the pirate then inched closer to me.

"It goes with your black heart!" Elizabeth screamed back to Barbossa as she tossed the dress at him. The crew started pulling me forward as Jack disappeared into the mob behind me.

"Ooh, its still warm!" Barbossa smiled as he pressed the dress to his face then tossed it out into the mass crowd behind him.

"Off you go! Come on!" One of the pirates was shooting Elizabeth a freakish grin of missing and rotting teeth as she stood looking down into the waters bellow.

This apparently was not what Bo'sun was hoping for. "Too long!" In a few seconds he was right behind the plank and gave it a good shake thus sending Elizabeth into the ocean bellow her.

I started trashing again, I was up next. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Will, bound and gagged with wide eyes at the sight that was folding out before him. Jack just stood there, having no idea what he could possibly do.

"Annabell, your next sweet." Barbossa summoned me with one finger as the crew started tossing me forward. They were pushing so fast that I didn't have the chance to even stop and look at the faces. All of them blurred together and formed one big blob until I was standing right on the plank. Barbossa walked up behind me and placed his hand on my cheek right on top of the gag.

"Alright Annie, here's the deal." He was breathing in my ear as he spoke, his breath was oddly cold against my neck and made me shiver. "You can either take up my deal from earlier and become Co Captain of the _Pearl_ with me, or you can go and join Jack on that lovely spit of land over there."

He started pulling the gag out but stopped for a moment. "If you recall correctly dear Bell, that is the island we made you and Jack Governors on our last little trip. Also, there's no Bootstrap to save you this time. Just keep that in mind before you answer. So, what say you?"

For a moment I stood there as the gag fell around my neck, a grossest necklace that hung like a noose. Barbossa was still standing right behind me as I blankly stared out into the ocean weighing my options. When I finally came to a decision, I knew it was a good one.

"I'd rather rot in hell then be stuck with you!" I turned back around and spat right in his eyes. As he reached out to hit me, I jumped off the plank in a flash. The water swallowed me up again just like it had all those years ago, but this time a huge smile was plastered across my face. That small moment made all this worth it.

Once I resurfaced, I looked around for Elizabeth. She was already making a good start towards the island in question. Wiping the water from my eyes, I started thanking Barbossa silently for not tying my hands.

* * *

Soon I had reached the island and flopped down next to Elizabeth on the beach. We both watched as Jack swam up, shooting a disappointed look in my direction. I looked at him confused until he finally reached the beach and stood over me.

"Why in the name of all things good and holy did he have to pick this island again!?" I screamed out as he turned and started slowly walking back towards the ocean.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship…" He said, looking like he was about to cry.

Elizabeth jumped up and ran over to him. Looking back between Jack and I, she stared yelling. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then!"

I laughed at this as she stared wide eyed at me. I must have looked crazy lying on my back on the beach, laughing till I was blue in the face. "To what point and purpose, young missy?"

Jack sauntered up to Elizabeth while throwing the ropes that once bound his hands together to the ground. "The _Black Pearl _is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him…"

Inside, I was agreeing with Jack. I was admitting to myself that this was indeed where I would die and Will would die because of me. This was getting easy to accept partly because the heat was getting to me, the sun blasting down from the sky right into my half open eyes.

Jack stared walking around the island like he was looking for something. Then I remembered: The rum. I jumped up and walked up to a tree trunk he was pounding on. He nodded at me then started taking a few steps away from it.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Annie! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot!" She looked at Jack while screaming then turned to me.

"And you! The Amazon princess from some kingdom, run away from some horrid arranged marriage! When you were young, Jack saved you and you stayed with him! Are you the pirates Morgan told me about or not?" She finished with an exasperated scream.

Jack stopped and looked at me, I looked at him, and we both burst out laughing. What in the world had Morgan been telling this girl? She had only been with her for a short time right? The damaged she's caused for us and who knows who else could be endless.

"How did you escape last time?" Elizabeth asked when we both finally stopped laughing.

"Last time, we were here a grand total of three days, all right?" Jack reached down and opened the cellar door that lead to the rum. Elizabeth shook her head at me as I followed over, Jack then started handing me bottles.

"Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and we were able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack rolled his eyes at the mention of James and looked like he was going to vomit.

Elizabeth looked like she was going to hit Jack. I started backing away, taking a sip of rum with every step. "So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow and Annie? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

Jack just smiled and handed the girl a bottle. "Welcome to the Caribbean , love."

I sat myself down underneath the same tree I cursed the heavens from so long ago. The clouds rolled by over head and the waves crashed on the shore as Jack started his process of getting wasted. Elizabeth, on the other hand, looked like she was about to cry. All the stories she had been told as a child had just turned out to be a lie. I just smiled, so maybe being stuck here wasn't going to be such a bad death after all.

**That was a good update there. Made it longer to make up for the fact the other update sucked horridly. Oh and I was going to have actual Japanese in this but the translating website I was going to use...Well it sucked frankly. Anyway, you know the drill. Review like good little loves and then the story shall be updated in a somewhat timely fashion! I'm sleepy and finding it difficult to type so, later days!**


	19. My Greatest Mistake

**So… How's it goin'? I finally decided to update lol. Mostly because I actually have time and what not but anyway, I don't own POTC no matter how much I wish I did! So here it is!**

Hours passed and soon night was falling all around us. The starts began dotting the sky and the moon peaked out from behind the clouds as Jack continued to get drunk. I had taken one bottle and had been nursing it the whole time while Jack had pounded back bottle after bottle. I began to worry because it seemed that Elizabeth was pick up or bad habit.

I hadn't seen her actually drinking anything but bottle after bottle began appearing at her feet. We had started a simple fire for light and warmth which Lizzie and Jack were now drunkenly dancing about.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, Yo ho a pirate's life for me!" The spun around together and I began fearing one of them would fall face first into the fire.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh…" To my horror Jack did fall, just missing the fire and landing right on his ass. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it the whole time! Right Annie!?"

He looked over to me with his drunken puppy dog eyes and all I could do was agree. "Sure Jackie, anything you say."

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!" Elizabeth spoke in a half drunk, half "I'm totally faking this" voice. I just rolled my eyes and began taking larger sips from my bottle.

"Not just the Spanish Main , love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is, what the _Black Pearl_ really is, is freedom." Jack smiled and leaned his head back towards the sky.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island…" Elizabeth leaned closer to him and looked at him with giant sad eyes.

"Oh, yes." Jack attempted to slyly place his arm around Elizabeth. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved…"

The moment I heard that, I spat the rum out of my mouth and jumped to my feet. As I started walking over to Jack to bust the bottle over his head, Lizzie saved him…Slightly.

"Mr. Sparrow," MISTER? Who does this tramp think she is? "I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love." Jack curled his mustache and smiled at her, completely ignoring the fact I was standing right behind him. I shoved my head back and took a long drag from the bottle.

Elizabeth noticed me though and held up her bottle. "To freedom!"

"To the _Black Pearl_." Jack took one drink and fell over, losing consciousness.

"To random flaming arrows falling from the heavens and stabbing tramps in the face…" I murmured under my breath as Elizabeth gave a thankful sigh.

"Does it always take this long for him to get drunk?" She sat up and dusted herself off.

"Excuse me?" I tilted my head in confusion and took another swallow from my bottle.

"You actually thought I'd let him touch me? Ms. Cromwell, you once being a lady from my background should know better." She smiled and began grabbing the rum bottles that still had drink in them along with tree leaves.

"Wait…You were just trying to get him to pass out?" She nodded. "Why?"

She stopped and shoved some items in my arms. "To burn all the rum and everything else to create a giant fire that could be seen for miles and get us off this godforsaken hell hole. Now could you be a dear and move him… We don't want to catch him on fire."

I looked back towards Jack and began walking over to him, all the while wishing I was passed out drunk as well. I couldn't believe, and still can't, that I took orders from that tramp.

* * *

By morning we had a giant fire consuming the island and smoke was rising up into the heavens. I may not have liked her but the girl did have good ideas. We were standing admiring our work when Jack came running up screaming.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing!?" He looked at us both in shock. "You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

I took a step forward and placed my hand on Jack's shoulder. "Yes Jackie, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone!?" He placed both hands on my shoulders and looked at me with sad, giant, blood shot eyes.

I was about to answer when Elizabeth stepped forward. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"Three," I said while removing myself from his grasp, "When I'm not drunk while you're drunk, you're an ass."

He just looked at us both. "But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth just shook her head and sat down. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

I watched Jack take out his pistol and point it at Elizabeth, gave him a quick glare and made him shove it back in its holder. He quickly started staking off and while I ran after him, I could hear him imitating Elizabeth.

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you? Well it bloody is now!" He stopped and I ran into his back. There over the horizon, just as Lizzie said, was the _Dauntless_. Jack turned and looked at me. "There'll be no living with either of you now after this."

* * *

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth was chasing after her father screaming her heart out while I stuck close to Jack protectively.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not going gallivanting after pirates!" He father spat at her with a stern look.

Elizabeth stood her ground. "Then we condemn him to death."

Her father stopped and sighed. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me!" Her walls were crumbling, she was pleading now. "To prevent anything from happening to me!"

Jack decided it was a good time to speak up. It was not. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl . The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean , mate. How can you pass that up?"

I was about to say something when I heard a voice I would rather soon forget. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

James Norrington was now standing face to face with me, his face was not entirely happy.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this! For me!" Elizabeth was now standing in front of James pleading like a child.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but…" He started, then I had an idea.

"If not for her James, then for me?" I stepped out of Jack's shadow and stood in face to face with him once again. "As a… Wedding gift."

James eyes lit up as jaws dropped. I had been thinking about this from the moment I saw him. I knew if I had to, I could use our arranged marriage as leverage. He had always wanted to marry me for some reason anyway. Not like Jack gave a crap what I did.

"Annie… Are you accepting this tarts proposal?" I didn't turn to face him, only because I knew I couldn't. But Jack's words burned into my back with my self realization of what I had just done.

"I am."

"A wedding! I love weddings!" The Governor was now smiling like a buffoon. The following he muttered under his breath. "Drinks all around!"

"Annie…" I heard Jack behind me and felt him reach his arms out, as I turned I saw a dark look in James' eyes. "I know. Clap him in irons, right?"

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" James grabbed me by the arm and pulled him to his side.

"Inescapably clear." Jack did not resist. He simply followed orders unlike the Jack I knew.

"Jack!" I called after him but he didn't turn to look and James had a grip too tight for me to break. "James please don't hurt him!" I could feel myself shaking with anger and shame for not protecting Jack like he had always done for me.

"Annie, he hurt me years ago when he took you away without so much as a hint to you being alive. Ever since then I have not been able to forgive myself for losing you and I will not lose you again. I became an officer so I could protect women like you from things like him." James looked at me with a heart break and anger of the likes I had never seen. "He will get what he deserves…"

With that he let me go and stalked off to some part of the ship to be alone. I stood there in shock unable to move as people began to return to their stations and continue with their business rather than face the wrath of James Norrington. From some useable location, I heard James bark an order.

"Someone please get Annabel proper attire? A lady should look like a lady…"

I seconds I was whisked off to the captain's room and was forced by cold hands into a dark blue frilly nightmare. My hair was pulled back high on my head into a pony tail and my other clothes and weapons were placed in a cabinet. I heard James muffled voice say something about leaving me in the room alone.

Soon everyone cleared out and I was left with nothing but the sound of a locking door. I closed the curtain that lead to the outside world, made my way over to the bed and sat down. All of this had happen to suddenly, I hadn't had time to think.

I began reflecting on everything and started to feel very weak. Jack was locked up and surely about to be killed, I was getting married to JAMES, Will was probably dead, the Pearl was gone, I was being forced back into the life I had been forced out of, and I was getting married to JAMES.

I felt the bile rising in the back of my throat but I fought it off, I knew I was too weak to actually move from this spot and I didn't want to vomit all over the bed. I finally lied down and pulled the stockings off my feet. The covers were soft and silky, the bed was warm and soft. This wasn't home.

This place didn't smell of rum or gun powder, it wasn't freedom, it wasn't my ship, these weren't my stolen clothes, the voices around me weren't wishful and drunken. The pieces fell together around me as a realization hit me in the face. My home was underneath me, bellow me locked away in the helm. Jack was home.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. My life was going to hell and I didn't care who saw. For the first time in what felt like centuries, I cried myself to sleep.

**Alright, there's an update, hot off the presses. I'd like reviews… If possible. If not that's fine too. Love you all! Bye bye!**


End file.
